Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by TVDStelenalove
Summary: Junior year of high school. Next year Elena will be head cheerleader and Stefan captain of the football team. They dispise each other, judging each other but have never had a conversation. When forced to work together, will they realize how wrong they were or will they think about how similar their steroetypes are to the real them. (All human,i do not own the characters from TVD)
1. Chapter 1

'Argh, What are you doing?' she stirred in her sleep. This was the worst part of her day, waking up from such a peaceful sleep. 'Seriously, stop it!' She said. Her brother, Jeremy was standing over her, poking her constantly.

'Get up, get up, get up!' He yelled.

'Ouch! It's too early in the morning to be that loud.'

'Hurry up! We have our first day of school, remember?' he said as he left the room.

Great, she thought. School! Exactly, what she wanted to go to after 3 months of break. Her life was different from the average teenager. Her parents died 3 years ago. She was 14, Jeremy was 12. It was hard on them but they managed to pull through. No one knew how they felt but they tried as hard as they could to understand. She heaved herself to sit up in her bed and got her diary. Her mum got her to start one and she wanted to continue writing for her even when it got too painful. At first, she wrote near their gravestones at the cemetery but now, she has realized they are always with her, so she writes morning and night wherever she wants.

_Dear Diary_

_I am hoping today will be normal, or the normal I am used to. I have cheerleading practice today and the head cheerleader is convinced that when I am a senior I may have to take over her position. The entire summer she wouldn't stop saying that and now, it's just going to start all over again but the whole school will think it. I love it, it's something to take my mind off things. Whatever it seems I am trying to find, I am might find it with Cheerleading. 'Not judging a book by its cover' is the Seniors' theme this year. They want us to try new things and meet new people. Wish me luck with all this._

_Love,_

_Elena._

Aunt Jenna must have had an early meeting or gone for a run. After she was dressed and ready for school, she ate her usually cereal and then went out to meet Bonnie who was picking her up.

'This year is going to be amazing! Our second last year of high school can you believe it? Aren't you so excitied?' As soon as Elena shut the car door, Bonnie as usual launched into one of her non-stop conversations.

'Not really, I don't know. Last year, I thought I might find something more with school or something to make my life seem that little bit better but after finding nothing, I have lost hope, I guess.' I know, I am killing her buzz but I can't shake this sudden feeling I have.

'That was because last year, you weren't motivated. This year however, you have a motto 'Don't judge a book by its cover!' Follow that and you can't fail…. Argh! Can't you at least pretend to be excitied.' She went on.

Elena pulled a smile and engaged into the conversation with more enthusiasm, what Bonnie said never truly leaving her mind.

As they pulled into school, they were greeted by Caroline and her new boyfriend, Klaus making out in the school parking lot.

'Woah, they are not taking it slow are they?' she said

'They started dating at the start of summer and according to Caroline they are already in love.' Bonnie laughed.

Not wanting to interrupt the new couple, they walked to Elena's locker so she could get her books for history. Their teacher was her aunt's boyfriend, Alaric. He was pretty laid back but was kind of intense when it came to bringing history books.

'The back to school party is tonight and I don't care what you say, you have to come. This is what you need- a night out to party hard for one last time until the next break we have.' Bonnie said. She had been pestering her about it, ever since she saw a sign promoting it.

'Ok, ok, ok. I'll go but if I can't focus on school the next day, you are so dead!' she said.

They walked into history just as the bell rang. They saw Caroline saving them seats at the back of the room, this was usually code that she wanted to talk, a lot. We sat down, unsure of what was to come.

'Finally! I was going to find you this morning, but then I saw Klaus and I wanted to say hi. Then, I couldn't find you so I decided to wait for you here. Now, tonight is going to be amazing! What are you guys wearing? I was thinking about wearing my black dress because I look so hot in it but then again my blue one is Klaus's favourite, which one do you think I should wear? Also, I will have to meet you there because I am getting a lift with Klaus's friends!' Caroline said.

'Woah, that's a lot to take in. Right, you should wear the blue dress so Klaus doesn't get jealous and your black dress might not be the best to wear near the woods. And, seriously? Are you now bestie's with all of Klaus's friends? They are all on the football team and unless they are Matt Donovan, they are all douche's.' Elena said with her matter-of-fact tone on.

'Elena, do you know any other of Klaus's friends? All of his friends think that you are a stuck-up cheerleader who cares more about her make-up and hair than anything else. There's more to you then that and it doesn't matter what team they are on. Wow, I swear you are just like Stefan!' Caroline argued, she has been a debater since grade 5 but what she said had shocked Elena.

Elena snorted in disgust. 'No way, one of the differences between me and Stefan is that I actually know my left from my right and my world doesn't revolve around women or football. And he can't talk, sometimes I swear the most precious thing in the world to him, is his hair.'

Mr Saltzman walked in and Caroline dropped the subject. About half the cheerleading team loved the football team but the other half including Elena hated them, it was the same with the football team. Last week, Caroline was hanging around with Stefan, Tyler and Klaus when Elena texted her and Stefan started raving about how much those cheerleaders that didn't like them were so annoying. I used to think the exact same way about him until I forced him to go shopping with me to get Klaus his birthday gift. Then I realized he was a sweet, funny, kind and pretty decent guy. Him and Elena would be perfect if they could get over these stereotypes. But Klaus and I have a plan.

Stefan walked down the school corridor, books in hand, checking out all the girls he could. He had to say he loved school. He had one of the perfect images, family with money, top grades, amazing figure and was amazingly hot (or so he was told). He was day was beginning to be perfect until he saw them. A group of cheerleaders came walking past. Usually he looked back to see how many of them hitched up their skirts but he knew he would be kidding himself. That group of people, was the group he hated most. He even liked the nerds and evens goths more than them. These girls who cheerleaders who thought they were better than everyone else because they didn't fall under guys spells. They were girls who always got there own way and cared about no one but themselves. But if there was anyone he couldn't stand most it was there leader- Elena Gilbert. Almost every year, you see the head cheerleader and captain of the football team together but that will only happen, if all hell freezes over. When he was younger, part of the reason why he looked forward to being captain was that he would be popular, he would be leader of the school and he would somehow be in love with the head cheerleader who would be the prettiest girl in the school. Elena ruined that fantasy. She wanted nothing to do with anyone on the football team and never said a word to him, she thought if she did, she would be swooping down to his level but what she didn't know, is that he would be the one going lower. His thought were interrupted by a message from his brother- _Meet me in sports office now_.

It must have been important since his brother and him usually keep their distance from each other at school. It wasn't that they hated each other but Stefan always felt his brother treated him like a baby. As soon as he walked into the office, he saw he wasn't alone. Elena was sitting in the chair across from him. Oh goody! He thought before sighing and sitting down.

Elena could recognise that attitude anywhere. She pretended not to hear him, she wouldn't waste her time with a jock like him. She was here to listen to watch the head cheerleader had to say and why he was here wasn't her concern nor did she care. Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother was standing behind the desk looking at them. They were the dream couple, she was head cheerleader and he was captain of the football team, they were perfect. I knew they had been on the rocks a bit but that all turned out well after Damon admitted over the summer that he loved her and now, they were the usual lovey-dovey couple.

'Ok, we will try be quick. As you know next year you two are most likely head cheerleader and football captain. We need the teams to be more… involved… with each other I guess.' Started Damon.

'We don't mean set everyone up with one another but you need to think of more ways that these two teams can have something to do with each other. We need to show this school as unity and as much as you two claim to dispise each other, you may notice you have more in common then you thought. So since it's raining and tonight's party is now at the lockwood's house, you can meet together and work something out. Come back with your ideas tomorrow.' said Katherine.

'What!? I can't do that, we just got our school work and I don't want to waste a fun night with her.' Stefan argued as soon as she finished.

Katherine looked to Elena. 'Can you do this? Elena, if you want to be head cheerleader you might have to make up routines overnight, this will nothing, won't it?' she was almost saying if you don't take this, say goodbye to head cheerleader.

Stefan collapsed onto the chair in defeat, he knew that Elena would say yes. If he was put in that position he would have but he didn't think any guy would do or say that.

'That sounds easy. Stefan, the party starts at 8 and I will meet you in second living room at 10 so we can discuss ideas, but throughout the night you can't look at me or say anything to be outside of that room, ok?' Elena said with an insulting tone.

'That sounds great!' he said as he stood up and walked towards the door, then he turned back and added 'By the way, thanks for saving my reputation, I would get pretty judged if I was seen making any contact with you.' He walked out with a triumph grin on his face and he thought he could almost see the smoke coming out of Elena's ears. He was determined to make it through tonight. He would never give Elena the beauty of feeling she was better than him, he promised himself.

Later that night, he was standing at his mirror, looking himself up and down. Katherine came over earlier and told him exactly what to wear if he wanted to get girls' attention.

Tonight was going to fun, he decided. Little did he know, Elena was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the party, she had taken her time getting ready and was thinking of all the ways to get back at Stefan for his smart comment he made earlier. Stefan, she shuddered at the thought of his name. He was always on her nerves, the way he strutted around the hallway like he owned the place and treated girls like they were his puppets, moving to every one of his wants. She needed a drink, or 2.

Stefan was standing at the back talking with his friends when Elena walked in. He was surprised, for a girl who so against him, he couldn't help but admit she was really pretty, maybe too pretty to use the word pretty…beautiful, no Stefan, she is a stuck-up cheerleader, she is never to be called beautiful. He was tempted to walk over to her and find some way to annoy her but she was quick in walking away and going towards the bar. When she moved out of sight, he tried to return to his former conversation but something was holding him back. He felt a sudden need to check on her, she had confidence, a guy might try take advantage of her and Katherine would kill him if something happen to her. He managed to move near the doorway, wear he had a clear view of her.

'Dude, since when did you have the hots for the stuck-ups leader?' said Tyler. Man, the guy couldn't go 2 seconds without destroying someone's life.

'Don't call me dude. I don't have the hots for her, I wanted a good look at all the other cheerleader's legs and she happens to be in the same room as them.' He fought back.

'Cause that's what it looks like.' returned Tyler.

Suddenly extremely irritated by Tyler, Stefan snapped back. 'Just cause your girlfriends dumped you for Klaus doesn't mean you have to make everyone else's lives a misery. Ok?'

Unable to stand being in his presence Stefan walked outside to be greeted by a not-so sober Caroline. Even though he hadn't known her for very long, he already treated her like a sister. She was fun and bubbly which was what Stefan liked, he used to think she was clingy and annoying but Klaus loves her, so Stefan had to accept her and willed himself to get to know her. He was so glad he did.

'What you up to pretty girl?' he asked.

'Nah, uh-uh, according to Klausy-pie I am beaaauuutttiiifuuulll. Why aren't you inside?' she slurred, hanging on to Stefan to stay standing.

'Ha, Klausy-pie, I will have to tell him that one. I am outside because I needed some air and because of your extremely annoying and moody ex-boyfriend.'

'Ohhhh, yeah, he is really annoying isn't he? When are you meeting eeeelllleeeennnnaaaa?'

'In about an hour, now where is your Klausy-pie?' he said slightly worried and glancing around.

'We are playing hide and seek, but then I saw you and I wanted to say hhhhiiiiii!'

Then as if on cue, Klaus comes running out saying 'Baby, I found you.'

Stefan handed Caroline over to Klaus. He was planning on staying sober this evening and was now even more determined since he would probably be stuck driving that couple back home too. It was about time for him to meet with Elena, he hoped if she was drunk, she wasn't an angry drunk or he would be having a bit of trouble controlling her. He walked into the room and sat on one of the sofas. He pulled out his phone, which on his notes had all the ideas he got for the cheerleader and football team events. Then he heard someone open the doors and to his disappointment he saw a drunk-Elena walk in. She was trying to walk straight but clearly having a lot of trouble. When she was about to go to the lounge opposite him, Stefan got the biggest fright when she fell forward and somehow ended up on his lap.

'I.. wasn't meant to do that…. But…ah!.. Your pretty comfy!' she slurred while making herself comfortable against his chest.

Stefan felt very taken back, not only 10 minutes ago they weren't making eye-contact and now she was on his lap, snuggling up to him…. He was very confused.

'Uhhh…Elena…. I think it's time for you to go home, I can text you this list tonight.' He said trying to stand up as gently as possible.

'No! We have to do this now and Caroline is taking me home.' She argued, trying to push Stefan back down.

Stefan sighed. Elena was usually very determined when she sober and being drunk she must have been just as determined but over very little things. Caroline would definetly not be able to take her home and Elena wanted to go over ideas. Trying to compromise he said 'How about I take you home and on the way we talk about ideas?'

Elena started thinking about it. You didn't have to be a genius to know that, she bit her lip and looked up as if her brain was slowly processing what he just said. 'Ok' she said.

On the way out, he was trying to find Klaus's younger sister, she had her license and would hopefully be sober and would drive them home. Eventually he did but she didn't have her car here, so he had to lead her his. Walking back to Elena he said 'Elena, how far away is your house?'

'From here, it is far far away… I live…. I live at P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!' she said and then burst out laughing like she told the funniest joke she ever heard.

Stefan chuckled. This was going to be a long night. 'You're lucky, your brother and I used to play football together or we would get so lost. Now are you coming?' he said and offered her his hand. She took it and so the night began.

As they walked she talked about everything. At times he would think she is talking to herself but then she would lean towards his arm and look up at her and ask him a question.

'When I was 12, I started cheerleading. I used to think that if you started cheerleading you would become pretty. That you would get popular, meet your dream guy and then win every competition. Just like in the movies but, for 3 years I never won a competition and I was a nerd. Then in high school, suddenly no one liked cheerleading, I kept going but most people quit and then it became popular again and guess who was the best of them all?' she said.

'Ah, that's a hard one. Ummm, I am guessing.. You?' he asked playing along.

'Yeah! How did you know? You must be able to read my mind… So, whats your story with that gruesome sport…football?' she asked leaning against him and tucking one of her hands on the inside of his arm.

'Football is not a sport, it's a way of life… Ha, I don't know, when I was little I used to always want to be a hero, don't laugh! I did, I imagined myself working side-by-side with spiderman or superman, batman already had robin so I couldn't be with him. Then my dad came and said "You weren't born with superpowers and I doubt we can find you some now, but being a hero doesn't mean saving the world, it just means making a difference and leading people in the right direction. Being a leader is the closest thing we have to super heroes these days". So then I made it my goal to be captain. I also love the sport.' He explained.

'Ha, I can so imagine a mini you running around the house with a superman cape on or saying 'To inifinti and beyond!' she said.

They turned to corner to her street and saw her house ahead. He heard Elena sigh, so he moved his arm around her shoulder. 'Don't worry Elena, soon you will look at your house and see good memories.' He said, as they walked up her porch steps.

'You can only hope. Do you know what time it is?' she asked.

'Around midnight, why are you late for your curfew?' he asked, with a dry sense of humour in his voice.

'Nope, far from it actually, my aunt was supervising so she won't be home till about 3 am and my brother is usually out until about 1. Want to have a picnic?' she said, breaking out into an dazzling smile, looking up at him.

'Elena, you're drunk. We have school tomorrow and it wouldn't be the right thing to do..' he said, pulling the responsibility card.

'Awwww, but stefan!' she said in a pleading voice.

'Nope, pleading voices don't work on me, actually I find them kind of annoying.' He said, hoping she would take a hint and know he won't give in.

'What about puppy eyes?' she looked up at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen and put on a sad face.

Damn it, he thought. Why did she have to bring out the puppy eyes?

'So why is it you wanted this picnic?' he said in defeat.

'Because if I am drunk as you claim me to be, then tomorrow I will probably have a hangover and won't be able to remember talking to you. I don't want to forget our conversations just yet.' She said, bounding up the stairs and collecting everything they would need.

Stefan was shocked. He hadn't thought about that. He knew she would have a hangover, but he didn't want her to forget their conversation. It was then realized that he was so happy that he agreed to the picnic, just a few more hours till reality sinks in he thought. She would never remember tonight but him, on the other hand, would remember every moment and remember what it felt to feel this way. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he was getting everything off his chest but he couldn't do that around anyone except Elena.

'Let's go!' said Elena, interrupting his thoughts.

'Where? Because I don't exactly think it's the best idea that I follow a drunk…' he asked.

'It's a surprise….' She said. 'Don't worry it's just down the road.' She added when she saw the worried look on his face.

When they walked down, Stefan decided to take a leap of faith and instead of offering his hands, put his arm around her, trying to hold her as close as he could. He glanced down to see if it was too far, but to his surprise, Elena responded and wrapped both arms around his waist. As they started walking, they began talking all over again. Stefan had absolutely no clue, where they were going but he knew he could trust Elena.

Suddenly, Elena looked up at him and asked 'What about your parents?'

He stopped walking and loosened his arm around her but she still held him close. 'Ummm, well, I don't like to talk about it…' he started. But he looked at Elena and saw the understanding in her eyes. 'They left damon and me with our uncle when we were 5 for a business trip and I guess, they never came back. We were told they went scuba diving for the first time and mum wasn't doing the right technique, so when she came to the surface to get air, she died. There are more scientific terms but I never understood those.' He said looking ahead.

'And your dad?' she asked with the same look in her eyes.

'He suicided the night before he was meant to come home. The police thought he was mourning and had too much alcohol and then forgot about Damon and me and suicided so he wouldn't have to suffer a broken heart. But they were sugar-coating it for us. Our dad wasn't drunk, he thought about us. He suicided because he didn't want to look after us, he knew our mum would have done a better job and he didn't want us to compare him to her. So then at 5 years old, I was an orphan with Damon as my only immediate family. Luckily, the police tracked our uncle or I have no idea what we would have done.' He said.

He didn't understand why he was telling her this. He hadn't told anyone, not even his closest friends knew. Stefan usually said 'car accident' or 'left when he was born' but he had never said the entire truth yet here he was telling a near-stranger one of his darkest secrets.

'I got heaps of advice from the entire town when my parents died. They all said 'soon it will get better' or 'it's ok.' None of what they said matter, they never knew how it felt to lose the two people who always accepted you and nothing you did could change their love for you. But I was sitting down next to my bookshelf crying and then suddenly a book fell on me and the page it was opened to, the first lines were 'If we were birds and my parent flew away, I would try to accept it and remember that they always love me.' It was diary that fell and it opened to when I was 12 and we did an assignment on birds and we got asked what we would do if our parent flew away like many other birds have done, I was too shy to answer in class so I wrote it in my diary. When I saw that I knew I would have to follow my own advice and at least act like everything was fine when really it would never be fine again.' She said, he could see her eyes beginning to get teary.

'Let's stop talking about how gloomy our lives are and talk about the future, like for example where the hell are we?' he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed and turned near the end of the road. There was a small bushwalk but once you came out from behind the trees, there was a small, circular field about 4 metres in diameter and it was bordered with blooming flowers. This place was beautiful, the flowers were great but the view of the sky and mood were absolutely breath-taking. The moon shone brightly down on them and the stars were scattered along the sky. Elena pulled out a picnic mat and lay down, dragging Stefan with her. They looked up at the sky together and talked about their dreams and future they wanted for them selves, they laughed and joked about the silliest of things and then they simply enjoyed the silence and appreciated life not concerned about anything else but each other. When it was 4am they decided to run back to the house to see if they could beat Jenna home. Elena seemed almost sober but Stefan didn't say anything, scared he would ruin that temporary friendship.

They walked up to Elena's door, puffing and trying to catch their breath.

'Wow, for a girl, I must admit you have speed.' He said leaning against a pole.

'What can I say, I'm a cheerleader!' she replied.

'So I will probably be ditching school today and getting sleep but I will meet with you at lunchtime tomorrow to go over ideas?' He asked.

'Sounds good, don't worry I doubt anyone will be going to school today, considering how much we were all drinking.' She said.

'Well, then I'll see you tomorrow.' He said. Then he walked away giving her a wave when he turned the corner to go to his house.

As soon as Elena got upstairs, she fell into bed and instantly went to sleep.

At 10am the next morning she woke up, happy she told Stefan she wasn't going to school. Wait, what did you just say? She thought. The party at caroline's house was great, she remembered walking in and seeing Stefan then drinking much more then she should have then its all blacked out but then she remembers falling on to someone's lap and that same person taking her home. Oh my gosh! It was Stefan! Why was he being so nice to her? She remembered their conversation when he walked her home, she remembered not wanting to have to say good-bye to him so asking him to come to a picnic and she remembers how much fun she had with him and how kind he was to her.

Something she had to decide before tomorrow was whether or not she would tell him she remembered. Should they try to stay enemies or could they have the potential to be something so much more?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for these reviews! This is my first fanfic and love hearing what you guys think of it. I have had requests for couples and may try to put some of them in. Thanks again!**

Stefan was standing by his locker. There was the usual crowd at school today. The people having hangovers but forced to come to school, people trying to keep the partying alive a day after and the people trying to make it as if the night never happened and today is just a normal day. He was trying to keep today as normal as possible but his meeting with Elena at lunch kept popping into his head. He turned and saw her coming in, only catches her staring at him. Quickly, he diverts his gaze but not quick enough.

'You really have a thing going for her don't you?' said Tyler coming up behind him with one of his friends, Kol.

'Why do you care?' he snapped back.

'Well, I think it would be very foolish for you to spend so much time talking about how awful and stuck-up that girl is to go to wanting her and even being with her. But I can't complain, the more you screw up and look foolish, more chance I have of being our team's captain, who will make the right moves.' Tyler said. He had gotten smarter. Stefan knew Tyler wanted captain, but he had to make sure he didn't get it. If he did the whole school would start taking advantage of each other and it would be a mess because Tyler doesn't care who gets hurt, as long as he gets what he wants but as much as it annoyed Tyler, Stefan made sure he always stood in the way.

'I don't want her her, nor do I want to be with her. Unlike, you I care about people and helped her get home, the same thing I would do to anyone in the school. That of which gives me the honour of being captain because I don't act stupid, I act smart and will always be loyal to those who follow me. See you at practice.' Stefan said, walking away.

When he got to class, he sat down in her usual sit and was joined by Kol and Klaus on either side of him. They were talking about their girlfriends, of course. Apparantley, Lexi (who was Kol's girlfriend) had already come up with his Christmas present which was 3 months away, so now these 2 guys were freaking out about what they should do and what they should get them.

'Stefan, you are close with both Lexi and Caroline do you have any ideas?' Kol asked.

'Well, remember I am only close to them through you two, so I only know what you tell me! Isn't there some kind of to die for chocolates out there?' he asked, clearly bored with the conversation.

'No! Never get a girl chocolate! Especially near Christmas, I got Caroline a box for fun in summer and she got so mad at me and accused me of wanting to make her fat and ruin her summer body. Stefan, can't you at least pretend to be helpful, I swear, you are as moody as Caroline on her period!' Klaus said.

The bell rang before Stefan could respond. Elena just walked in and glanced at him. He had convinced himself that she had completely forgotton about that night but maybe there was still hope. No Stefan, you have to choose her (a near-stranger who doesn't give a damn about you) or football captain (something you have wanted forever). Well, he would only want to be with Elena if she remembered and he was sure she would only want to be with him if she remembered. So technically if she did, she would also remember how much football meant to him which means everyone wins.

She walked in and saw him. It was as if a light was turned on in her, even though he probably thought she hated him. She sat down in the same spot she sat in every class. About 2 seats across and 1 seat back from Stefan's desk, giving her a great view of him, she knew she shouldn't be looking at him as much as she was but she couldn't help it, after that night she has felt something towards him that hasn't been hate.

When the bell rang, everyone moved on to their next class. Elena was walking with Bonnie, Lexi and Caroline.

'So Elena… Stefan Salvatore, you now like him?' asked Lexi.

'Shhhhh, you weren't meant to ask, that might ruin what they could have' said Caroline.

'What? Stefan? No! What are they talking about Elena?' asked Bonnie, suddenly alarmed Elena was keeping secrets from her.

'Well, no one knows what it is but that entire lesson, Elena couldn't take her eyes off him and instead of acting in her usual disgusted ways when Stefan's name is mentioned, she smiles. Obivously, something happened at the party and Elena will be the captain of the football team's girlfriend!' said Caroline as her and Lexi jumped up and down with excitement.

'Elena? Tell me this isn't true.' said Bonnie, trying not to seem disappointed in her.

'What!? We talked after the party and I realized that he isn't actually the guy I thought he was and being football captain's girlfriend, isn't a bad thing is it?' responded Elena.

Bonnie sighed. 'No it isn't but Elena, what will you do when the cheerleading squad find out? You have spent almost 2 years saying 'don't get caught up with boys' or 'never swoop down to their level' or 'boys will just use you and drop you when you need them most' , yet here you are going against that and planning to be with the boy who is leading them all. I get that you didn't know that but if you want to be head cheerleader you have to actually follow your own advice or how can you expect anyone else to?' Bonnie asked. She felt bad for coming on her friend like this but someone had to say it.

Elena thought about it. As much as she loved being around Stefan and she felt like that night after the party was the first time she has truly lived after her parents died but her parents told her to try and reach head cheerleader. She can't give up on that, she would have to tell Stefan at the meeting at lunch.

Stefan was outside the sports office just as bell went. He could see Elena walking down the hallway towards him. He played the perfect gentlemen and opened the door for her, then sat down across for her.

'Stefan, we have to talk. I remember the night after the party, I have a blackout until I fell on to your lap but I remember everything from there on out. I know, it was a nice one night thing and I'm sorry but that's what it has to be. I can't let you get in my way of head cheerleader, if people find out, I suddenly like you after everything I have said, they will never trust me to be a leader let alone head cheerleader… So we have to pretend as if that night never happened, Ok?' she said.

Stefan was not expecting this. He thought she at least wouldn't have remembered the night or maybe would have wanted to be with him. He didn't know why he was disappointed that she didn't want to be with him but he had to get over that.

'Good, I was going to say the same thing. People wouldn't want me as captain if they found out, I went back on everything I said. How about we make a pact? So, no one will ever know about that night but us and from here out we act like we are simply forced to work with each other. We only talk to each other in these meetings or at the events and throughout this time we only spend time together when we have to.. Deal?' he asked. He could hear a little voice at the back of his head, begging for her not agree.

'Deal. So what are your ideas?' she asked, moving on to more professional things.

They spent the entire lunch talking about ideas and decided that this weekend, they will have a car wash with both cheerleading and football team, since everyone part of them has great bodies they will be able to raise heaps of money. The only contact they made was at the end when they both tried to go through the same door at once, they laughed it off but neither one of them could shake that feeling of one another's touch.

The week went so quickly, around school Elena and Stefan never talked to one another. In class however, Elena enjoyed looking at him as much as she wanted. Whenever they had meetings at lunch or met up after school, they kept is absolutely professional. At times it was extremely obvious, they could see each other holding themselves back, stopping themselves from going to far. It was hard but they knew that soon it would all be worth it.

On Saturday, Elena lay in bed with a smile on her face. She knew today was going to be a good day, she would be around all her friends and she would have fun. Something she hadn't had in a long time, she tried to keep the thought of the real reason why she looking forward to this out of her head. It was because of him.

When she was getting ready, Caroline rang her.

'OMG! OMG! OMG! I am having a mental breakdown! I don't know what bikini I should wear! I want to wear my red one but then I don't want to look like I'm desperate but I don't want Klaus looking at any other girls, I want him to think I look the most beautiful out of everyone.' She said.

Elena hadn't considered this, Stefan didn't even like her yet here she was dragging him to event filled with much more beautiful girls in bikini's. How could she have been so stupid? Just the thought of Stefan close to girls wearing almost no clothes made her blood boil, she was the one who needed Caroline's help.

'Excuse me! I am the only one who is allowed to be having breakdowns. What bikini will make me look the best out of everyone? I will soon be head cheerleader so I need to look the best and you can look the second best.' She said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

'Really! So this has nothing to do with impressing that football captain of yours?' Caroline asked.

'Nooooo! Can you be serious for a second?' she said, knowing with Caroline this was not at all doable.

'Ok. Wear your high waisted denim shorts and your black triangle bikini's with your hair out. That way you look sexy and simply at the same time, now what should I wear?' she asked. Caroline had the best fashion sense but always wanted someone else's opinion.

'Caroline, you look amazing in everything but you should make your hair look bouncy, wear your red bikini and your black skirt.' She said, knowing Caroline was probably already wearing that.

'You are the best, I'll pick you up in an hour.'

'Sounds great! See ya later!'

Elena fell back onto her bed, today, no matter what happened she determined to have fun.

Caroline arrived exactly an hour later. She looked great and she managed to convince her cousin to let her borrow her Ferrari, they wouldn't stick out too much since most girls had mini coopers or Volkswagen bugs and plenty of guys had Porsches or Mustangs. They were both worked up and decided they needed to loosened up. So they put on their sunglasses and pumped up the music on full blast. Singing along to 'I love it', 'Never, ever getting back together' and 'Incredible', they pulled up into school and everyone who was there was looking at them but they didn't care.

'Ok, everyone, great to see you are here!' said Elena with a big smile on her face. 'I set up everything yesterday so the hoses are by the gym and all the soap and towels etc. are near the entrance to the parking lot. Now, we are all going to take turns throughout the day, washing, drying and being in charge of the money but for now just grab what you want and try to raise as much money as possible!'

Everyone went over to grab everything as the first person pulled up for their car to be washed. She was organising all the money and explaining to a bunch of girls and guys what to do. She stayed with the money to start with and made a list of everything she had to do and check. She was trying to find as many things as possible to do to avoid Stefan, she promised Caroline, she would have fun and being around Stefan with their little deal wasn't fun.

'Hey, Bonnie can you help me with these towels? I need to take them to the laundry area in the school.' She asked, while trying to pick up a pile of towels, left lying on the ground.

'I can help you if you want.' She heard someone say from behind her. She knew that voice anywhere, she turned around hoping she heard wrong but she heard perfectly clear. Stefan was behind her picking up towels.

'Sure.' She said and made her way over to the school.

They walked in utter silence. Probably, because Elena was keeping her distance from him, when they arrived in the room, Elena said 'Ok, thanks for your help, I'll be fine now.' And turned around to start loading the towels into the washing machine, when she was done, she turned around to see Stefan still standing there. 'Is there anything else I can help you with?' she asked.

'Did I do something to offend you?' he asked as they started walking back.

'No, why would think that?'

'Then why are you avoiding me? I mean, what did I do?'

'How was I avoiding you?'

'Well, this is the first time today you have talked to me which is understandable but you haven't even looked at me all today.'

'Ok, then Stefan, happy?' she asked, stopping and looking at him.

'Seriously Elena, what's going on?' he asked, grabbing her arm to face him when she started walking again.

'Tell me.' He said.

'Stefan, you said so yourself we have to pretend that night never happened. Before it happened I avoided you and now I am trying to get into the same habits. If anyone should be wondering what's going on, it's me. Because you claim and act like you want nothing to do with me, yet you turn around and get defensive when I don't look at you. You need to get over it and get used to the fact that I'm going to start avoiding you again because that is the only way both of us will be able to get what we want. Ok?' she said. He just stood there in shock and when he didn't say anything, she turned away and walked back to the car wash ready to pick up where she left off.

Stefan was left standing in the parking lot alone. He couldn't wrap his head around what happened. It was his fault, he was the one who told her to pretend the night never happen and here he was trying to bring it up again. He couldn't stop himself, he saw her so happy today and then he went and ruined that. He knew stuff like this would keep popping up, people might think it is unrealistic for one night to change a relationship between people so much but he told her everything and she understood. He then listened to her say things about herself as well and he couldn't help but think how amazing she was or how perfect she was. It was how this year and next year would most likely play out and Elena was right, avoiding each other was what they had to do to stamp out those feelings instead of being like him and letting them grow. His brother has come home over the last few nights hating being football captain, with so many responsibilities.

Stefan was torn. What could he choose? What if football captain isn't as great as he imagined? What if after a few months Elena dumps him and he can't be football captain? That would leave him with nothing. He had chosen football but how will he ever know if it's the right choice?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day ran smoothly. We raised a total of $3, 457 and we are donating it to the hospital. Elena saw Stefan come back, he looked at her and from the look in his eyes she knew he understood. They kept their distance but at the end of the day they had to stand near each other when making the announcements. Caroline and Bonnie invited her to go clubbing with them but she refused, wanting to have night in. She would probably watch some of her favourite chick-flicks and think about Stefan. Argh! He kept popping into her head, when she was trying so hard to erase him. Sometimes she wished her head was like a computer, when you find something you don't like, you just press 'delete' but sometimes she wished her head was a diary and recorded every single memory just so when you fall asleep you can live a day all over again. Stefan snuck up behind her. He swept her off her feet and did the one thing no one else could- Understand. She let go of everything, she had been keeping inside herself. She almost used to be afraid that if she let it all go she would become to light and not be able to hold herself up, which would make her fall to the ground. But being with Stefan she discovered that she can always hold herself up and even if she falls, he will be there to catch her. Why? Why couldn't have he left her at the party to fend for herself? Why did she have to want to be head cheerleader and him football captain so bad? Why hadn't she gotten to know him before?

Suddenly, she decided to forget about that. Forget about reality and enjoy life.

'_Pretty bored. Whatcha doin? Wanna hang out for a bit? Or do you have a life?'_ She sent in a text to Stefan, they had exchanged numbers in-case an emergency happened at the car wash.

Not even 10 minutes later he replied '_What? Thought we weren't allowed to hang out, I am not answering that last question, what happened to yours?'_

She laughed and replied _'Sure, be that way, wanted to take a break from reality but if you don't feel the same, fair enough. Mine flew out the window a long time ago!'_

Almost straight away he sent '_Never said I didn't want to either, just wanted to make sure you weren't drunk again, see you in 10?'_

'_Ha, you are never gonna let me forget that are you, sounds good if you stop making such mean comments.'_

She didn't get a reply but sure enough about 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Stefan, looking kind of confused. 'Well, are you going to stand there or come in and pick a movie, statue of liberty.' She said before turning around and walking into the lounge room.

'You can pick 3 movies from the shelf while I get the snacks, but btw, any car movies and you won't be sleeping tonight.' She said turning in the direction of the kitchen.

Stefan was confused; Elena out of the blue wants to hang out. He isn't complaining but it felt nice to have a night out of the ordinary. Her family must have had 1000 movies. There were so many to choose from, in fright of her death threat about car movies when she walked back in, he still hadn't chosen.

'What did you choose?'

'Well, I was scared I might choose a bad one and you could kill me, so I decided to wait and let you choose them.'

'Ha, smart move. Have you ever seen The Notebook?'

'The Notebook, nope, doesn't sound familiar.' He said.

'That's our first movie.'

They watched The Notebook and before the end even came Elena started crying, Stefan's protective instinct kicked in and he put his arm around her and held her close to try comfort her.

' I don't get how you aren't crying.' She said

'I don't get how this is worth crying about.' He returned.

She laughed which soon turned into a sob. 'But even though she is kind of crazy and can't remember him, he will always be by her and never leave her. They are so in love that nothing else in the world matter sot them and he loves her so much but she has no idea! He has waited for her, his entire life and this is how he is repayed… It isn't fair.'

'I argue this, because it is quite sad because even though she can't remember who he is, she knows he is important to her. See how she acted around him compared to everyone else, her head might not know him but her heart would recognize him anywhere.' He said.

As soon as he finished, Elena turned her head towards him. He saw the shock in her eyes mixed with sadness and happiness. Sadness from the movie, happiness from being here with him and before he could stop himself he leaned in a brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly unsure if he should kiss her again and waiting for her to make the next move but she simply leaned back against the other side of the chair.

Clearly in shock he asked 'Why did you pull away?'

'Well you weren't going to kiss me again, so I figured I might as well watch the movie.' She said, smiling.

'Seriously, Elena, I'm a guy, if you want to be kissed again you have to tell me or I'm not sure if I'm going to far and was waiting for you to make the next move.' He said.

'Good point, well then, Stefan, Yeah, I want you to kiss me.' She said leaning closer.

'Nope, now you have missed your chance! We have to finish this lovesick movie about a whipped guy and a crazy girl.'

'You did not just say that!'

'What are you gonna do about it?'

'This!' she said, reaching behind her and grabbing a pillow which she started hitting him with.

'That's not fair! There aren't any pillows on my side!' he yelped.

Elena laughed clearly happy that she could pay him back. Then suddenly she heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Jeremy. If he saw this, he would start teasing her and then entire school would find out. She looked at Stefan to find an equally scared expression on her face, then without thinking she grabbed a heap of blankets and pillows, pushed down on Stefan causing him to fall back, covered in the heap of things. Jeremy came down.

'What were you laughing about?' he asked.

'Ummm, I was laughing because this movie is pretty funny.' She said.

'What? The Notebook, that's not funny, is it?'

'Actually it kind of is, I mean, a lovesick movie about a whipped guy and crazy girl. That's pretty funny isn't it?' she said. Somehow a part of her could tell that Stefan was smiling.

'Good point, well I am going to bed so I will see you tomorrow.' He said walking back up the stairs.

When he was gone, she went back to her end of the couch, letting Stefan sit and breathe.

'Finally! Air! Oh, I love you so much!' he said pretty to hug it.

Elena laughed but stopped when Stefan looked over to her. 'Oh, shut up. That doesn't change how I think of the movie.' She said.

'Sure it doesn't. Wow! He's right, it's midnight and I have football practice tomorrow. I better get going.'

'Ok. I'll see you on Monday.' She said getting up to follow him to the front door.

'Bye Elena' he said as he had to leave.

As soon as he left, Elena went back on the lounge. 'What the hell was she doing?' She thought. They had made that deal to act like they still hated each other and here she was going against it.

The next morning she had a meeting with Katherine. She hoped she didn't know about her recent outings, if that's what they were called with Stefan but the look on her face when she walked in, confirmed her fear.

'Elena! What are you doing? You have worked so hard for this and now you are letting it all go because of one guy. Stefan, of all people, who is meant to be football captain next year.' She said, clearly mad and disappointed with the situation.

'I am not letting it all go. Why can't you tell people I am going to the theme of this year 'don't judge a book by its cover' or that Stefan is different? How did you know anyway?' Elena asked.

'Stefan suddenly left on Saturday night and he never goes out on Saturdays, so Damon followed him to make sure he was safe and somehow he ended up at your house for 4 hours! Elena, that would have been fine to tell people that, but one of the reasons we already know you're going to be head cheerleader is because you are so strong and you don't fall under boys spells. I have gone around telling everyone how great it will be to have a head cheerleader who doesn't have a boyfriend telling her what to do leading us or a girl who will stay strong and won't be distracted by the football games or practices. You were the only girl in the school who made fun of Stefan, you made it known to everyone that you weren't afraid of what he could do or could have done. If you undo all that now, no-one will want as head cheerleader. If it were different circumstances I would have said, yes, be with Stefan, he deserves someone like you but it isn't.'

Elena felt like she had been hit by a train. Every practice everyone on the team but her would be drooling over the football team shirtless, or at the games she would be the only one getting ready for the next routine since all the other girls who be watching and trying to caught a kiss a player might send towards them. She couldn't destroy that, her parents wanted her so badly to have this, they told her 'That it may be hard and at times you may want to quit and give up but if you keep trying then once you reach your goal, it will be all that much better.'

'Ok, I will stay away from Stefan but what do we do about those events you wanted us to plan?' she asked, trying hard to not make it obvious that she was upset.

'It won't be that simple Elena, you have gotten used to having Stefan around and have grown attached to him. You need to explain everything to him, don't bother sugar-coating it, he needs to know the truth and the only way you two will be able to get through this is if he knows that it is absolutely impossible and that you don't want to be with him. We didn't ask you guys to work together so you would want to be with each other, we asked you to make your teams closer and it worked but we are going to have to tell the team that we aren't having any more events with the football team. Damon is telling the team the exact same thing at lunch today.'

'Why do you have to do that?'

'It's for your and Stefan's own good, if the teams suddenly love hanging out together then next year, I will want the same thing and that is too much of a risk with you and Stefan getting together especially if Damon and I aren't here. I'm sorry it has to be this way.' She finished before leaving the room.

Elena leaned back on her chair, trying to keep tears from falling. No, she wasn't going to cry, she needed more ways to convince herself that she needed to do this. Stefan didn't care about her, he was a guy and all guys care about is their ego and sex. Even if she wasn't going to be head cheerleader, her and Stefan would never have worked out. Both of them are too competitive and eventually, something would get between them and they would never talk to each other again. Maybe it would be one of them got into Harvard while the other didn't or they got jealous of each other being around the opposite sex. She had to do this now while se was worked up, if she was ever going to do it.

'_We have to talk, meet in sports office now.'_

Stefan looked down at his phone and when she saw a text from Elena, he instantly smiled. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but this morning he wanted to get to school as soon as possible, just because he knew he would see her again. He had wanted to send her a message like this when he walked in as well. He wanted to talk to her and tell her that the deal was off, that to-be football captain or not, he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be his and no one else's. He was hoping she was thinking the same way and that was the point of this meeting.

He walked in to the office and saw her sitting on a chair near the wall, he sat across from her and smiled at her as soon as they locked eyes. She didn't return it. Stefan felt a wash of worry fall on him. What was this about? He sudden good mood was drained out of him and realized this may not have even been close to what he was hoping for.

'We have to talk. I am sorry, I have to say this. I know, I was the on who encouraged you and really, it was plain stupid what I did. I shouldn't have done it, I gave myself and probably you false hope. I know, we ignored the deal, but we shouldn't have…' she started.

'What? What are you saying Elena?' he asked, he had a feeling he knew where this was going but he didn't want to accept it.

'We can't be together, Stefan. Don't you see we can never be together. I can't have a boyfriend, full stop. As head cheerleader, I need to be focussed and I can't if I am with you. Whatever we have had throughout the last 2 weeks, it has to end. I know, we had a deal that I broke and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited you over, it was wrong. I love talking to you and to tell you the truth, I feel like you are the only person on this planet who understands me, but that isn't enough. It doesn't matter what I feel because no one will know that but me. We have to go back to the way we were before school started.' She said, keeping a straight face.

Stefan was so shocked. He felt like someone had dropped him out of a helicopter and he was enjoying the fall until he realized there was no parachute. He should have realized, this would happen but he was so caught up in himself and his feelings, he didn't notice. Without giving to much of his emotions away he said 'So what do you propose we do?'

'I propose, that we don't look at each other or talk to each other. I will delete your number so I'm not tempted to call or text you and then next year if we are both where we want to be then we can begin small talk. We shouldn't be sad about this because this is what we want and we have been told that sometimes to reach a goal, that high we have to make necessary sacrifices on the way. Thank you for being such a good friend to me.' She finished and then walked out of the sports office. If she stayed in there a second longer, she would end up falling to the ground and begging for forgiveness.

This wasn't what either of them wanted, right now, they wanted each other and nothing else but it wasn't possible. Why was life so hard?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since he last let go and he was truly himself. 2 weeks since his brother cut off all ties to Elena that Stefan had and 2 weeks since the football team started pestering him about talking to his brother about doing more with the cheerleading teams. He said they had to do this because we were getting too distracted but Stefan knew that his brother was trying to protect him from losing his dream. 4 weeks of school had passed and Stefan was being bombarded by Tyler, Kol, Klaus and Matt about going to the annual Halloween party this Friday.

'Come on man, you have to go!' said Tyler.

'Yeah, he's right, you can't stay in your room forever. You have to put yourself out there and let everyone know that you will captain and it doesn't help if no one ever sees you.' said Klaus.

'I don't have costume or a date' said Stefan, trying to find as many reasons not to go as he could.

'Come with us as gladiators! We have a spare costume and as for a date, I know my sister has abit of a crush on you and anyway, the entire cheerleading team is going.' said Klaus, exchanging knowing looks with Kol.

'Ok.' Stefan said. He had to prove to Elena, hell he had to prove to everyone that he was his own person and he would go out partying with his friends tonight and be the guy he wants to be but first he had to get Rebekah to go as his date.

Elena was walking with Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi to their out of the school when the day was over. They were talking about the Halloween party on Friday.

'So this Friday, what are we going as?' Elena asked.

'We are all being witches remember. Those black dresses we still have from last year's founder's day after party will go perfectly. Then I am bringing us all hats but we all have to spice up our outfits as well when we go to your place to get ready.' Lexi replied.

'Great, don't worry, I talked to Aunt Jenna and she will give us a lift back from the party and you can all sleep over and….' Elena trailed off and stopped in her tracks. In front of her, she could see Stefan leaning down and kissing Rebekah on the cheek before walking out the corridor. Elena was speechless.

'Hey Rebekah, what were you doing with Stefan just then?' Bonnie asked her, trying to sound as laid back as possible.

'Oh my gosh! He asked me to be his date this Friday to the Halloween party. I am so happy, I better go find Klaus. I told him to tell Stefan, I liked him so this is proof he did.' She said before skipping past them with a smile on her face.

Elena was still frozen. She felt like someone sitting on top of her, she could hardly breathe. She had told Stefan they couldn't be together but somehow she imagined he would wait for her and find a way to be with her, she didn't expect him to move on after 2 weeks. Get a grip of yourself Elena! She thought firmly. He has jumped girl to girl in a matter of nights, 2 weeks is ages for him but somehow she thought that she was different to Stefan, like how he was different to her. How could she have been so stupid?

'Caroline! You should have told Klaus that Elena still wasn't over Stefan! Now look at what's happened!' said Lexi hitting Caroline over the head as Bonnie tried to stop her.

'I did. I mean, I told him that Elena was trying and he said that Stefan was the same. I don't know but if he did tell Stefan about Rebekah then he will get the worst slap and grudge of his life.' Caroline said.

'Elena, are you ok? I'm sure it's nothing, they are probably just friends.' Bonnie started to say when Lexi interrupted her.

'Sure, because friends totally kiss each other on the cheek and definitely have massive crushes on one another, really Bonnie? If we want to make Elena feel better then we need to find her a date as well?'

Elena swallowed and forced herself to talk. 'Guys, I'm seriously fine. I told him we had to go back to what we were and him jumping from girl to girl is part of his style.' She said, Lexi was clearly disappointed, Caroline looked sad as if she wanted Elena to say something more about Stefan and Bonnie understood. 'But, that doesn't mean I'm going to go as a sad little girl who is alone, you're right! I need a date, any ideas?'

'Excuse me, but let the queen work her magic.' said Caroline, looping her arm through Elena's.

'The queen? Please we all know, picking up dates is my department but I guess we can all contribute to the shortlist.' said Lexi taking her other arm.

Elena and Bonnie laughed as they all walked out of the school, determined to make Elena feel better and find her a date to make her night as kick-ass as it can be!

Tonight was the party. Stefan knew this and was looking forward to showing everyone how laid back he could be. Yesterday, Kol asked him how he act around Elena when she found out he brought a date. He told Kol that he hadn't even thought about her. That was a lie. He had thought about her, a lot. He wanted to know if she was bringing a date and who, or if she knew he was bringing a date. Caroline and Lexi told him they knew he was bringing Rebekah while on the outside he was calm his insides were going crazy. What if Elena knew? Did she also know he kissed her on the cheek? He regretted doing that, but somehow when he was asking Rebekah to go with him, he got so worked up about not being Elena's puppet and doing nothing that he just did it. Tonight she was probably expecting him to kiss her or worst. He knew this might happen and he was scared. Knowing Rebekah if they do kiss she will go around telling everyone they are 'thing' or let the entire school know about the kiss and he wanted people to know he had moved on but telling the school would make him look desperate.

He walked in to the party, he was warned that quite a number of girls would stare at him, but he got a shock when almost every girl in the gym, looked at him. They walked over to his group of friends in identical outfits to him but they were all standing alone.

'Excuse me, I thought you said, that all of you were bringing dates?' he said when they got close enough.

'Hey Bekah, well, Stefan unlike you, our dates are all from the same group and the 4 of them are coming together.' Klaus said.

'4 of them? What?' Stefan asked trying to stay calm.

'Yeah, Caroline for Klaus, Lexi for Me, Bonnie for Tyler and Elena for Matt, didn't we tell you?' Kol asked.

'No, you didn't. Where are the drinks?' said Stefan. He couldn't believe it, not only was Elena bringing a date it was one of his friends. At the drinks table he couldn't help but think how perfect it would have been with them together. He thought Elena and Stefan sounded a lot better then Elena and Matt. She should be here with him but of course, at the moment the universe hates them and Matt is getting to spend the whole night with Elena. Suddenly, Stefan felt a light bulb go off, ding!' That was it! Elena was trying to make him jealous, he would have to spend the whole night looking at her have fun with Matt while he was stuck with his date. Sorry, to screw up your plans Elena! He thought. Tonight he was determined to at least pretend he was having fun, his jealously won't go so he'd have to keep a close eye on her and Matt, for the entire night.

The girls walked in and he had to say, he thought Elena looked amazing. The dress she wore was black, which matched her dark eyes and hair. The style looked like it was made for her, hugging in all the right places and really doing her body justice. He almost dropped his drink, he was so shocked. Of course, they were witches, that would explain the tall pointing hats on their heads as well as the smoky eye make-up which was visible as they got closer. Talking to Rebekah, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elena hug Matt. As if something was set off inside him, he got a second glass of the drink and walked over to them, with Rebekah next to him.

'Hey everyone, Ladies, you all look amazing.' He said looking at each one of them. 'Can I offer anyone a drink, it's the Lockwood' special?' he asked.

'No, man, I make that and I know you should never drink it this early on, give me an hour however, and I will be drinking it like water.' said Tyler, putting his arm around Bonnie.

'Give it to me. I plan on getting drunk and partying hard tonight, so may as well start now and even if I have a hangover, I'll have 2 days to lie in bed.' said Elena, taking the drink off him and chugging it down.

'Good plan' Stefan said, surprised with Elena's behaviour but will probably end up doing the same as her.

'Oh my gosh, I love this song!' said Rebekah. 'Stefan, dance with me.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor and starting dancing around him. He was drunk, he put his arm around her waist and began following her foot movements. They kept dancing like this for about a song, then Rebekah suddenly began moving her hips bigger and he realized she didn't want to keep dancing innocently.

Elena had finished her second drink when she saw Rebekah dancing with Stefan. The alcohol swallowed her and she went over and dragged the rest of the group to the floor, sticking close to Matt. She started jumping up and down to the beat of the song, swinging her hips around and getting lost in the music. She couldn't stop smiling, when she was drunk she felt like everything was ok because she had no idea what had happened, so she just appreciated life.

Her friends, suddenly gestured to her that they needed to get a drink and she nodded. She planned to go back to dancing but then she saw Rebekah follow them leaving Stefan dancing with whoever was around him. He caught her staring at him and smiled, clearly having as much fun as she was. She felt so carefree and she knew that not many people would recognise her like this. No one would recognise him either. She signalled him to come closer. He gave her a confused look but she just smiled back and began singing along to the chorus to 'Finally found you' with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Stefan next to her, spining her around. She was slightly taken back by the move but that never wiped the smile off her face. They were definitely the best dancers, as they dropped, spun and did whatever they wanted. She noticed behind him, Matt, Rebekah and the rest of their friends coming. She didn't want to stop this moment with Stefan. He followed her gaze and suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor, smiling back at her. Elena, didn't know what was happening, but she knew Stefan even when he was drunk would never let anything happen to. The hallway looked completely different, as Stefan led her under cobwebs, stepping over dead bodies and skeletons (fake ones of course) and around everyone else in costumes. As they were walking, Elena was scared that people might recognise her and Stefan but she didn't hear one 'Hi Elena' or 'You look great' so like opening a window, she let all her worries out and let herself be who she could have been, going on a date with Stefan.

He knew exactly where he wanted to take her. He found this place when he was a freshman (Year 9) at his first Halloween party. He had his first drink and needed a place to relax and this place was perfect. He comes back here every year and so far it hasn't changed. Elena seemed to still be happy, everytime he looked back at her, she smiled at him. He made his way, still holding Elena's hand up the steps to the science department. Then he opened the doors and Elena soon became the first person he took to his favourite place.

The room was dimly lit, there were hospital beds on each side with fake dummies in them. Stefan led her to the bed at the back and moved it out of the way. There was a small window there it was just wide enough to fit two people, he sat on the windowsill and pulled Elena down with him. He could see the confused look on her face but when she sat down, she was greeted by a beautiful breeze. It wasn't that cold for late October but it felt amazing.

'I came here as a freshman. I was lost and confused. The school was so different and I had my first drink so my head was throbbing but I came here and sat down. As soon as I felt that breeze, everything was better. I couldn't explain it, I didn't know what direction it was coming from but as soon as it touched my skin, I felt different.' He said as he put an arm around his shoulder.

She leaned onto his chest. She was still smiling. 'I know, you want to say something more. Just say it, whatever it is. I won't hold it against you.'

How did she know him so well? He did what to say something more, but he didn't want to go too far. They had known each other for about 2 weeks and those 2 weeks changed everything. He felt like he was in a real life, Dear John movie.

She lifted her head off his chest. 'Tell me' she said.

She's not going to give up unless you tell her, a voice in his head said. He knew after he says this, he might hate him or she might feel the same.

'This feeling of the wind against my skin, it's one of my favourite feelings in the world and I have been feeling it a lot more lately. I feel it whenever I'm around you, I know we haven't known each other very long but the only time I feel carefree and well, feel like myself, it's when I'm with you. I hate that we can't be together and I wish we could. It's like this window, whenever I'm not with you, I feel like someone has locked it, like what someone does every night besides Halloween but when I am with you, it's like the first time I came here, I feel like I found the place I need to be.' He said. He took his arm off her and looked straight ahead, expecting her to run away or to leave and pretend the night never happened.

Elena started tearing up. When he took his arm off her, tears started falling and she couldn't stop them.

He looked down at her and a look of worried adapted his face. 'Elena! What's wrong?' he asked. He wrapped his arm around her again, using his other hand to wipe the tears off her face.

'Life isn't fair. I feel the exact same way. I don't know what you did but after 2 weeks, I don't want to go back to what I was like before summer, that isn't the girl I want to be. That is a girl who is still sad about her parent, that's a girl who never gives anyone a chance because she is scared of feeling again and that girl may be head cheerleader but she's not living. I want to be this girl, the girl I become whenever I'm around you. When I'm around you, you understand, you let me know that the whole world isn't against me. I feel so much more and I'm actually living but what will happen if anyone else finds out?' she said, sobbing against his chest.

He didn't want to think about that. 'It doesn't matter, we have tonight and if we can't be together, then I will hold on to this night like I am holding on my life and I will never forget what it feels like to be happy or to love life.' Once he finished talking, he leaned in and kissed her. When she kissed him back, he realized talking to her or being around her wasn't the best feeling, right here, kissing her, this feeling was the most pure and perfect thing on this earth.

Elena's stomach was filled with butterflies, being with Stefan she realized life wasn't as bad as it seems. Her parents had always wanted her to be head cheerleader but would have only wanted her to be it, if it was the most happy she could ever be but then she met Stefan and realized that the most happiness she could feel was whenever she was around him. Her parents would have wanted her to be with Stefan. Cheerleading might be a phase she is going through, she doesn't want to be a cheerleader for the rest of her life, letting it go might do her some good but Stefan, he could be the love of her life, he definitely felt like the one person on this earth who understood her and letting him go might destroy her, the last 2 weeks had. She suddenly had an idea and pulled away from Stefan. She stood up and said 'Now, I want to go and be around everyone else.' Offering him her hand which he grabbed after he stood up, she pulled him towards the door as he followed. They began walking down the hallway they came out of, before they reached the gym, she stopped and pulled Stefan back to her and kissed him with the passion she didn't have for their first kiss. The lights were flickering on and off, there were girls screaming and running out of the way but they didn't care. Stefan pushed her against the wall as she put arms around his neck.

Nothing else mattered and they both knew that even if someone caught them or if they were asked , it wouldn't matter, both of them would answer that this moment was one of the best of their lives and whether what they said about each other before was wrong, they were both perfect for each other in every way possible.

**A/N: Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and for even reading my story. I love writing it. I know I have been updating pretty frequently for the last few days but the weekend is over so that might change, however, I will try and update as much as possible… Thanks so much for your reviews, I hope you like my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie walked out of the gym, trying to familiarise herself with the surroundings as she kept walking down the corridor, the flashing lights were really getting on her nerves. She turned around to find a door but stopped mid-step, shocked at the scene in front of her. There were two people making out against a wall, not just any two people, it was Stefan and Elena. The average school student wouldn't have recognised them but she could. Bonnie easily recognised the dress she was wearing, considering she and Elena bought theirs at the same time but Elena hair was freely flowing as Stefan accidently knocked her hat off while stroking her hair back, Bonnie hadn't seen it like that in so long, usually she wore it in a neat high ponytail. Bonnie liked this version of Elena, whenever she looked at Elena she would see a sad girl who lost her parents so shuts out as many people and emotions as possible but this was an Elena was a strong confident women who had been through a lot but those events only made her stronger and she was letting in emotions, feeling everything in detail like there was no tomorrow. If it weren't for his costume Bonnie would have never even thought the man she was kissing would be Stefan. Not just because she thought Elena hated her but because he was so well behaved. Whenever she usually saw Stefan kissing girls like this, he would have his hands roaming all over them, up their skirts or shirts but now he had his arms around Elena's waist occasionally coming up to brush her hair back. 'That's why they don't care' said a voice in her head. Then the pieces fell into place, this was how they truly felt about each other, both of them changed each other in a way no one would believe. If anyone thought it could be them, they would immediately think it was impossible and try to mistake them for someone else but no one kissed like this in high school. They were kissing like it was there last day on Earth or like every bit of happiness you have inside you was held by this one person. They suddenly broke away and rested their foreheads together, there were smiles on their faces as they both tried to catch their breath. You could hear the song 'Daylight' coming through the gym doors, it was Elena's new favourite song. Being herself, she turned and dragged Stefan into the gym, already getting lost in the beat. Bonnie took that as her cue to leave but knew that the rest of her weekend would consist of squeezing out as many details from Elena as she could.

Happiness. It was like air, it fills you up and makes you soar above the clouds, or it can make you float above every bad thing and live your life for real, but no matter what it means to you, you can't live without it. While she was kissing Stefan, Elena felt like bubbles and bubbles of happiness were inside her, so rose up gently but most of them bounced around inside her, she didn't mind because when they popped she felt them explode with fireworks. It was the best feeling in the world. She made him come on the dance floor with her again and she couldn't help but think how amazing tonight had been. After dancing for what felt like forever with Stefan, they went to all the rooms, usually she found it quite annoying when people came out and scared you, but tonight she wasn't complaining because that mean she got to hold on to Stefan while he pretended to be her superhero. Which he really was, he didn't just save her from people coming out and scaring her, he saved her from herself. She had stopped feeling emotions, she had just become focussed on schoolwork and cheerleading but with that every feeling that came her way, she put in a box. Sometimes it scared her but she knew eventually the box would get too full and she would crack. She would show every emotion, get angry and say mean things to people, get sad and burst into tears or she might feel betrayed and ditch her friends even though they are so great to her. She knew if she cracked, lots of people around her would get hurt but she would hurt the most but then Stefan came and he helped her gradually unload the box, taking every problem out, one at a time and she began to let all emotions back in. She didn't notice but Stefan had stopped walking, she probably would have never noticed back he pulled her back by the hand and looked into her eyes, stroking a piece of hair back.

'Stop, whatever is going through your brain stop it.' He said.

'How did you know something was going through my head? I might have been taking in all the decorations.' She said, gesturing to all the props hanging around her.

'Because I could tell you were here but at the same times you weren't your dead was up in clouds. What were you thinking about?' he asked.

Elena turned to face him front on, it was the first time she had actually noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, all her had on was a cloak and pants (of course). She felt a lot of bare skin when they were making out but she never made the connection, that proves how crazy her mind goes when they kiss.

'Reality. What's going to happen when the sun comes up. What I want to happen.' She said, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

'Hmpf.' said Stefan, looking around at a clock behind him. She couldn't see the time and frankly had no idea what it was. Halloween was the only time of the year, the school was allowed to have an all-night party! 'I want to show you something'.

He suddenly pulled her in a different direction, towards the science lab where they were at the start of the night. They went back to the window they sat at previously in the exact same position, Stefan with his arm around her. She could finally appreciate the view, before it was pitch black because of the sky but now you could see sun rays poking up from behind the horizon. The clouds were scattered around the sky, big and bold in some place or no even there in others. You could see people slowly making their way over to their cars to go home but then the sun came up a little further and it lit up the entire school. It was as though someone poured paint over everything and made everything it touched turn back to the way it was. Last night, the school was like a haven, a place she could let go but now she saw it was just a school again. She turned to look at Stefan but saw he was already looking at her.

'The sun's coming up and I guess it's time to face reality.' He said, before turning back to look at the sun.

Elena felt the last few things she had kept in her box, come to the surface. She didn't want to face reality. Tonight was what her life should be. She should be able to be herself and not worried about losing anyone or going too far. She should be able to be with Stefan because not being with him, seems too hard to picture. The last few weeks she tried to stamp out these feelings she had for him, to crush them so they were dissolve, throw them out to the sea so they could never come back but no matter what she did she never could. He touched every emotion she felt, saying bye to him would be saying bye to any emotion ever. Elena stood up and walked away, she couldn't stand watching the sun come up because every time it got a little higher it reminded her that this wasn't reality and that she could never be with Stefan.

'Elena, wait!' yelled Stefan, close behind her.

'This isn't life, Stefan! Living wasn't what I was doing before I truly met you. Life is about living to the fullest, so when it's over you have no regrets. Life is about being who you want to be and not being who you think you have to be. I hate reality for doing this to me, but I have to be with you. If I really want to live, I need to be with you. I know we agreed we wouldn't let it go any further but it did and I don't want it to stop. I will give up being head cheerleader, the only reason I wanted it was because my parents wanted me to get it but they only wanted me together because it was what I felt happiest doing. Now, I found a feeling even happier and its not cheerleading. I know you still want to be football captain, we can tell everyone I came to you. You can make up the entire story to make it believable but please don't tell me I can't with you because I don't even want to imagine that.' She said, by the time she finished she was sobbing. Her make-up was probably all messed up but she didn't care, almost her entire life was hanging on the line with what Stefan would say next.

Stefan was shocked. The only times he had ever been this shocked was when the police told him how his parents died or when Elena told him she didn't want to be with him. If his dad were here, he say 'giving up your dream for something better isn't quitting, it is about winning something your dream could never compete with', that's the exact same thing he told Stefan when he decided to quit going to his dream job to spend more time with Stefan and take him to his football games. Stefan remembers feeling so guilty about it but those words he said made it all better. If his mum were here she would say 'do you think in years to come you will look back on this moment and wished you became football captain, which would have lasted for a year or wished you kissed Elena which could have lasted forever'. His brother had never been wise like them but he remembered when Damon came home after Katherine broke up with him, they got into a fight but as soon as she said 'it's over' he took back everything he said. The next day, Stefan went to Katherine's house and begged for her to take Damon back, he told her that his brother needed her like he needed air and that she meant everything to Damon, it worked! That night damon came in and thanked him and said 'Don't worry when you meet a girl like her, when you think you've lost her, your world will shatter at your feet and you can't do anything but fall.' Stefan wondered how he was even thinking about this.

In one quick movement, he had Elena in his arms. He was kissing her like she was only person on the planet, she was his everything. Just then thinking about not being with her, he felt those good memories of his parents and brother come to the surface. He always had bad ones about them about how they left him and damon, then how damon treated him like a dog but that moment he had never felt closer to them and it was all because of Elena. He pulled back to explain to Elena, who must have been so confused.

'You have no idea how much I want to be with you. I have been waiting for you to say that since the night you invited me over to watch The Notebook. Screw football captain, I'm sure there are tonnes of other guys who want it as much as I do but being with you, no one wants it more than me.' He said before kissing her again. He felt her body relax and he lifted her off the ground, his neck would eventually get sore from leaning down to kiss her and that was something he didn't want to stop. He placed her on science bench as she intertwined her legs around his waist, he kept his hands either around her waist or on the bench behind her, he didn't want to go too far in case she pulled back. This was the only reality he wanted to be living in and he knew he would living in it a whole lot longer.

The next morning, Elena woke up, the hot sun too bright for her eyes and a knock at the door echoing through her head. Bonnie walked on in.

'Can you please knock softer and shut those blinds?' she said. She was hungover from the Halloween party and her phone said it was 2pm.

'Wow, someone is in a bad mood. I thought you would be happier, since you spent a night hanging around Mr Football Captain, a.k.a Stefan Salvatore.' Bonnie teased.

As soon as she said Stefan, a smile fell onto Elena's face. This morning, after a long make-out session in the science lab, Stefan drove her home and kissed her on the porch steps before saying he would call her tomorrow.

'Last night was the best night ever!' she said as she rolled over in bed, hugging her teddy bear as if it were Stefan.

'Good because Lexi and Caroline are waiting down stairs to see if there is any gossip.' She said before yelling out to them to come upstairs.

Elena heard her phone buzz. She reached over and saw Stefan has sent her a message '_Are together in reality or still in our dreams?'_

She was shocked, was this his way of telling her tonight had been a mistake, '_Reality, I hope' _She sent that back as Lexi and Caroline came upstairs.

'So, tell us what's it like to be with Stefan! Since none of us have been with him before!' said Lexi, jumping down on the bed like it was Christmas morning.

'Hold that thought, I'm not sure if I am or I'm not, he just sent me a text message and I can't tell.' She said, staring at her phone like it was about to explode.

It buzzed she slowly pulled it up to her and pressed the notification. '_Good, if it was still in my dreams then that would really suck!' _She started laughing, if only he knew what she was thinking, he would probably laugh at her. She sent him a text back before turning to her friends.

'Ok, before I tell you anything, how the hell did you guys know?' she asked.

They all looked at Bonnie. 'What? Excuse me, I was simply walking out of the gym to go home and couldn't help but see a very happy couple kissing each other in the hallway!' she said, giving Elena a knowing stare.

Elena covered her face with a pillow in embarrassment. Of course Bonnie saw them, while she was having one of the most perfect moments ever, Bonnie just had to pop up and see it all.

'Elena! Bonnie said she thought she knew something but you two were making out in public and you didn't even let it slip to us that you had stopped hating Stefan… how could you?' said Caroline.

' I wanted to but we were never together until about 8 hours ago and I stopped hating Stefan about a month ago but I really like him now!' she said, trying not to make her friends upset that she had kept so much from them.

'So you and him were basically having a secret relationship, I can't believe. But now you have to make up for all your secrets by telling us everything now and start from the very beginning and if you skip any important details, we will find out!' said Bonnie, leaning in closer.

Then Elena began to tell them about how her and Stefan became the new thing! She didn't leave anything out but when she told them about making out on the science bench, they all swore they would never sit through science the same again.

Stefan was at football practice. His alarm cracked through his skull at noon and he thought he almost broke it in half. Football was never cancelled, no matter how many people were hung-over they always practiced. He was about to go back to sleep but Damon threw a newly pumped ball at his head and being the star quarterback, his throw hurt like hell. His promise to call Elena kept hanging at the back of his mind but at the drink break he had to settle for texting her.

'So Klausy-pie, did I miss anything big last night?' asked Stefan.

Klaus, clearly not happy about his new nickname said 'Besides Kol blow out with Lexi, nope last night was great!'

Stefan turned to Kol, 'What happened? Are you ok?' he asked, looking at Kol, sigh and sit down.

'Not really, I was drunk and I lost control. She knew I would never pressure her into having sex with me but something came over me and…argh… I feel so bad, it must have been that stupid drink! I would have never said any like what I said if I was sober. I have been ringing her since 8am this morning but she isn't answering, I went over to her place before but her mum said she is with Elena.' He said, looking as though he was beating himself up about it.

As soon as he said Elena, a smile came to Stefan's face. He knew he had to help his friend but Elena had just texted him back, maybe Stefan could ask her to talk to Lexi about forgiving Kol.

'It's ok, Kol. This stuff happens and yeah, we feel pretty crap about it but that's what you get for partying hard. Don't be worried, this is Lexi we are talking about, it's as clear as daylight that she loves you and the fact she isn't answering your calls means she is contemplating between forgiving you or holding a grudge. Anyway, Stefan might be able to contact Elena since they are thing now.' Klaus said, finishing with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Caroline must have told you. Yeah, Kol don't worry I texted Elena to talk to Lexi about it and hopefully she will forgive you sooner or later. But out of curiosity so Lexi has never had sex before?' he said, maybe Elena hadn't either. How could he ask her? They were early in a relationship hell, he might feel like he had known her for years but the truth was they only started dating last night.

Kol suddenly looked nervous. 'No, she has never had it before, she said she was waiting for the right person which I understand, like how many of you guys thought about waiting for the right girl?'

'Good point!' said Stefan.

The coach called them all over saying there were some final announcements before the end of training. He told them about the game and basics but then he said Tyler wanted to say something.

Tyler stood in front of everyone with a big smile on his face, indicating he was up to something. 'Hi everyone, this isn't really an announcement about me, I would just like Stefan to come up and tell us his new girlfriend. Who is it again? Right it's the stuck-up cheerleader Elena Gilbert. How do you like our football captain now?'

Stefan was frozen. He and Elena hadn't talked about this, did he tell everyone the truth and about them finally being together or does he deny it but face knowing she might find out about it before he can tell her that he was lying?


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan stood up next to Tyler. His insides were turning into one another. He could bet his bottom dollar that Tyler probably had a camera or voice recorder in here, so if Stefan denied being with Elena, then he would probably show her that and Elena would kill him especially after just saying he wanted to be with her but if he tells everyone now, he can already see the disappointment in his brother's eyes. They were meant to be doing this together, he would feel so much better just having Elena in the same room as him, if it hadn't been for Tyler they would have been standing side-by-side and when they told everyone they were together he would hold her hand and so forth. It was a nice fantasy but if he had learnt anything over the last few weeks it was that fantasy are great until you realize how different they are from reality. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it probably was Elena. He remembered the moment he was going to let her go when he felt close to his parents, that must have been a sign, they want him to be with Elena. He swallowed, took a deep breath and began to speak.

'Everyone, what he says is true. I know you are very surprised but it is what it is. Yeah, a few weeks ago I thought Elena was a stuck-up cheerleader who had no life but then I got to know her and now, I feel quite different about her. Most of you like Tyler may be thinking, I don't want this guy to be our captain, he can't even judge a girl properly then that's life. I will always love football and be on the team but you guys are my team and anyone of you can be captain next year and I know we will do great. You may not want me being captain, because I will probably turn into a whipped idiot but those of you who have girlfriends who you adore, even if you're whipped you can't imagine being with them any other way. Most of our captain's over the year's besides damon have always taught as to get girls to sleep with us and what not. We need a change, we need to focus on football and not always be wanting to impress girls who we are going to use for one night then never talk to again. Call me what you want but that's the truth and I'm not going to deny that I'm with Elena because I am and she makes me happy. I am sorry if any of you feel like I failed you.' He said. Everyone faces still looked shocked as he walked to his bag and the coach announced they were done.

He was putting his water bottle in his bag when his friends came over just when they were going to leave.

'Hey mate, have you told Elena about what happened?' asked Klaus.

Oh god, Stefan thought. He had no idea what Elena would do when she finds out, she was going to kill him. He could already see her, she will probably avoid him and then when he finally talks to her, she will give him the biggest bitch slap of his life. He was scared to say the least.

'I do, I do love him but after what happened last night, I don't know if he feels the same way. I never told him I loved him but he tells me almost every day. He said sex didn't matter to him but last night he just kept asking me about it and then I thought he was going to rape me but I slapped him before he could kiss me again. A part of me wants to never forgive him and not talk to him again but another part can't imagine my life without him.' Said Lexi.

Elena had finished telling them about Stefan, she read Stefan's text asking her to talk to Lexi about forgiving Kol, at first she had no idea what Stefan was talking about, but eventually they got Lexi to talk. Elena was secretly on Kol's side, because he had spend the last year waiting for Lexi and he had said he had loved her since the end of spring break, so for him to put up with her not saying it back for so long, as so cute. They were perfect for each other and Elena knew sooner or later they would have to get back together.

While they were talking Elena opened up her laptop to check Facebook, she saw that Tyler had recently uploaded a video that had 69 likes and 203 comments already! She thought it would be some immature, but she was curious since usually no-one looked at them. When she played the video she saw why. The title was 'Is stelena here?' kind of strange but when it started to play Elena was torn between thinking Stefan was so romantic for standing up for her in front of his entire football team or that he was stupid in telling everyone when they were going to wait. She saw Tyler make his announcement and she felt an absolute fury, how could anyone put people in a position like that? But when she saw Stefan's speech, tears came to her eyes as she realized he really did care for her. Caroline was squealing in delight as Lexi started screaming while Bonnie's eyes were in shock and about the size of a plate.

'That's not fair! You have hardly been dating him and he already has stood up for you!' Caroline said.

Elena smiled, she was so lucky to have a guy like Stefan, even if their relationship wouldn't last.

'Why did he tell everyone? Why wouldn't he lie and say we weren't?' she asked her friends as much as he was amazing, he still went and ruined what was supposed to be a big moment for them.

'I really don't know but why don't you text him and see if you can meet with him later? And we can help you get ready!' Lexi said, going over to her cupboard and pulling out clothes.

Elena went over to her phone and saw Stefan had already texted her.

'_Please tell me you aren't mad.'_

He must have known she would react this way, she sent back. _'Find out for yourself, can we talk later?'_

Almost immediately he sent back, _'Sure, Dinner, 6pm, the grill'_

'We're having dinner tonight!' yelled Elena as soon as she read it. Even though she was mad at Stefan, she couldn't help but feel excited for their first date.

Stefan was sitting in a booth at the Grill, Elena had texted to say she was coming. When she walked in he realized he had seen her for the entire day and he missed her. She was wearing a blue dress that came up at the front but went to the middle of her calves at the back, the back of it was covered in threads that had been purposely weaved into a pattern. Her hair was straightened and out, her face didn't have any traces of make-up on it. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and she walked over to give him a peck on the lips before sitting down across from him. He knew she what she was going to ask.

'Why did you tell everyone? Why didn't you deny it?' she was determined to know the answer.

Stefan sighed. 'I thought about denying it but Elena, I hadn't seen you all day and we never really talked about it.' He started to say.

Elena cut in. 'Wait, so you told everyone because we hadn't talked about it?' she had a shocked and almost disgusted look on her face.

'No, I told everyone because I thought that Tyler would be filming or recording everything I said, which was confirmed when you found out through facebook but think about what would have happened if I denied it. I wouldn't have been able to tell you I was lying and seriously, Elena would you answer any of my calls or talk to me if I basically told everyone that I didn't want to be with you?' he asked her. He knew he had her and that she understood his situation, he just hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. She was quiet but he reached across the table and grabbed her hand in his, stroking the top of it with his thumb. 'I don't want to lie anymore.' He said it as sincere as he could, this was to let her know he was planning on telling a whole lot more people about their new relationship.

It was Elena's turn to sigh, she would have to learn that one of the best and worst things about Stefan was that he could always turn something around. He knew exactly what to say to her to make her crack and knew which reactions he would get from whatever he did.

'Ok' said Elena, scooting around to get closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. 'But you're paying for dinner.' She added with a smile.

'I think you would have made me pay either way. Now, how was your day?' he asked. He knew Elena would forgive him but even the thought of her not, could make him nervous.

'it was good, btw, Bonnie caught us making out at the Halloween party so I am guessing your friends and mine knew before the rest of the school, which means they hopefully won't be mad at you.' She said.

'Ha, Elena! We're guys, we don't get annoyed because someone doesn't tell them about a new boyfriend or girlfriend, we get annoyed when the new boyfriend or girlfriend is an ex and even then we let it slide after an hour or so. Which make-out session did she see because it would be extremely awkward to be around her if she saw us in the science lab?' he said, with a smile as those sweet memories started drifting back into his head.

Elena hit him over the head. 'You are disgusting, no, she saw us in the hallway.'

'Really Elena? We are on our first date and you're already insulting me. I thought we we were stronger then that..' he said pretending to get all emotion as Elena rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 'Did you talk to Lex about Kol?' Stefan asked when Elena got the point.

Elena suddenly buried her face in his chest. He took that to say that Lexi's reaction wasn't what he hoped. He put his arms around Elena. Then slowly he leaned forward, brushed the hair away from her face that was creating a shield between him and her, he gently turned her face up so she had to look him in the eyes. 'What happened?' he said. Lexi had been his best friend since preschool, she was always the one hitting in the back of the head when he did something wrong and trust him, that was more often than you would think. He set Kol up with Lexi when Klaus came over to him and expressed his concern about his twin brother. Stefan didn't give it a second thought but now growing closer to Kol, if they broke up he might have to choose between them and he didn't know who he would go with.

'She is really upset, I saw what happened last night and it may have been bad but she is picturing it like he tried to rape her when he simply let his hands roam for literally two seconds. She is putting on a strong face but she needs him and she loves him. I hope they can find their way back to each other.' She said before burying her face back in his chest.

Stefan nodded and tightened his arms around her. He understood, he felt bad now because he kind of tossed his new relationship in Kol's face when Kol's was coming to an end. He knew Elena wanted to be happy about being with him but kept feeling as though she let her friends down, he could see it in her laugh she would start and then she would stop her face would fall instead of keeping a smile on for a few seconds longer.

'Well, here is another good thing about us being together, we can pass their messages along and plot for them to get together.' He said, Elena lifted her head off his chest and looked at him as much to say 'Are you serious?', he nodded and Elena broke out in a smile. As they began talking about the best ways to put them together again and what they should tell Kol or Lexi if they ask about one another.

After they had finished their dinner, Stefan knew they should be getting home but he didn't want to move. They had been talking for 4 hours, they needed their sleep and the grill was getting filled with drunks trying to get sober. Suddenly, a whole crowd of students came in and looked towards them. The students were almost all from the football or cheerleading team, when they looked over, it was when Stefan was grabbing Elena around the waist as she tried to put sauce on him. She froze and looked over at them with a scared look on her face. What would they do? Would they continue like this and hope they saw the video? What if they came over and ruined this date she was having with Stefan? All her worries disappeared when Stefan, as if he had practiced this before, lifted her on to his lap and kissed her exactly like he kissed her last night. It was filled with warmth and comfort but fuelled with enough passion to make her completely forget about the group who just walked in. They soon had to break away, earlier in the evening when they kissed, a waitress came over to them told them they were being a public disturbance. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, she was higher since being placed on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and when they looked over at the group they weren't in shock or disgust instead they had looks or envy and pure jealousy.

As they should, Elena thought. She had the most perfect guy looking down at her like she was his entire happiness because to say the truth she was. She didn't care about head cheerleader because as she was seating here with Stefan she realized she will look back on this year and remember her times with Stefan that were perfect, not her stressful times as head cheerleader with all-nights to make up routines or to catch up on school work and she knew he felt the exact same way!

On Monday, Elena didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to face everyone about Stefan but she did want to see Stefan. Katherine sent a message out on Facebook to tell everyone on the cheerleading and football team that we have a meeting a lunch. Elena rolled her eyes, did she just want to rub it in their faces that they lost the leadership positions of the team. Elena wore a casual outfit, a pattern top that went to the top of her thigh with a pair of modest denim shorts under. When she got to school, she knew everyone was looking at her. They might have been jealous of her, but they were probably thinking about how mean she was to Stefan to just turn around and say 'Hey, I like you. We should go out.' Which it wasn't like at all, she got to her locker and tried hard to ignore all the stares. She was so focussed on getting her books and putting her books away that she didn't even notice Stefan come and lean against her locker door.

He was standing there for a while before saying, 'Need help with your books?'

Elena jumped in fright like she saw a ghost. 'Holy cow, you gave me the biggest fright. I was busy and didn't notice you until just now.'

'Don't worry, I picked up on that after about 10 minutes of standing here and are you trying to avoid everyone staring at you?' he asked.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked, looking around.

'Nope, I could tell since no one is usually that concentrated when getting books, but get used to it because what we do next will be a whole lot worst.' He said, lowering his voice.

Elena put her last book in her bag and gave him a confused look. Stefan simply took her hand and pulled her towards him as they started walking to her first class.

Elena was shocked at how many people could stare at one scene, she started feeling quite uncomfortable and put her hair in front of her face but then Stefan leaned over to her and whispered in her ear 'Relax, it doesn't matter what they think and anyway, you are beautiful.' They stopped at her class and he brushed her hair behind her shoulder and kissed her before saying 'I'll see you later.'

Elena's heart was still fluttering when she sat down. No one could do that to her but Stefan. His kisses made her stomach become filled with butterflies and her brain turn into slosh.

At lunch, Elena made her way over to the sports office with Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie. They were standing near the front so they could hear. Damon and Katherine were talking and from the looks Katherine was giving her, she could tell that Katherine knew about her new relationship but she didn't feel ashamed, being with Stefan only made her happy and no one could take that away from her.

She saw Lexi suddenly become uncomfortable and go pale, but before she had time to turn around, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Stefan placed a kiss on her cheek.

'Hey.' He said as he put his head on her shoulder.

'Hi', Elena turned around in his arms so she could kiss him probably.

Suddenly they heard Lexi's voice. 'yeah, I am glad your such a great best friend too, Stefan.'

They broke away and Stefan, clearly frustated turned to Lexi and said 'Way to ruin a moment, Lexi, couldn't you see I was busy.'

'Busy, yeah next time don't get busy right in front of my eyes.' She laughed, she was glad Stefan and Elena were together and right now, they were helping her avoid talking to Kol.

Stefan sat on the bench that was on one side of the room. He pulled Elena with him so she was standing in the V of his legs, giving him lots of chances to kiss her, in which he took every single one. He could feel his brother looking at him but Stefan didn't bother looking up, last night they talked about it and they came to an understanding and he agreed that being with Elena would definitely beat being football captain. Klaus sat next to him and Caroline copied Elena's position. They started talking about shopping then went to talking about some celebrity or movie star but he lost track so settled for talking to Klaus about the football season while playing and running his hand through Elena's hair.

Elena leaned back against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, he took this action to say, she was finished talking to Caroline and wanted to talk/kiss him. Without missing a beat, he leaned forward and kissed her after a matter of seconds, he could hear his brother clearing his throat and asked for everyone's attention. Stefan painfully broke away from Elena and began playing with her hair again while occasionally leaning forward to kiss her head. Whatever nervousness or shame he may be feeling, it all disappeared when he touched Elena.

Lexi watched them, while listening to Damon. Klaus never played with Caroline's hair, Damon never played with Katherine's and Kol never used to play with hers. She never thought about any guy doing that because it seemed they just didn't think about that but watching Stefan play with Elena's, she felt a touch of envy. Whenever Elena would tilt her head up to look at him, he would kiss her head and you would see Elena smile before giving her attention back to Damon. Argh, this meeting was moving so slowly! They congratulated the football team etc. She could feel Kol staring at her but she would not look back, if she did then she would see that sincere, loving look he only gives to her and then she would be running over to him, on her knees begging for forgiveness in not even 30 seconds.

Suddenly Damon said, 'Now, this fall break we are having a joint cheerleading and football camp!'

Lexi stared at him in shock. Oh god, she thought. She would have to spend 2 weeks living right next to Kol, she wouldn't be able to stay away from him and especially if he was training shirtless, even the thought made her brain fuzzing. She looked around, some guys were high-fiving, other girls who jumping up and down with excitement. Elena and Stefan were looking at each other and they both seemed excitied but she could see the fears in there eyes. Last cheerleading camp, Elena lost her virginity to one of the male coaches after she claimed to be drunk. Stefan, on the other hand, slept with one of the coaches girlfriends and any other girl that walked in. What happened if something like that happened again? Lexi began praying, she wanted them to stay together but if they can't control themselves, she knew they would probably have their first fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena felt Stefan tense. Stefan felt Elena suddenly get nervous. It was obvious to them both that their pasts were probably stained by the cheerleading and football camps. Stefan gently nudged Elena forward so he could get down. She put her arms by her sides as Stefan walked over to get them both permission slips. She had goosebumps covering her skin, what would Stefan think of her if he found out about her losing her virginity to one of the coaches? Would he believe her if she said she was drunk? That night is one of the worst night of her life, second after the night her parents died. This coach had gotten her thinking about her parents, she was vulnerable and he told her that everyone thought of her as a little girl in a women's body, she wanted to prove them wrong so she slept with him. Soon after everyone found out, she was called a whore for the next term and it took her the entire year to build back her reputation and she swore if she ever saw the coach again, she would tell him to rot in hell. Stefan came back and handed her a form before putting his in his pocket and taking her hand as they left the room. They walked in silence, it wasn't a nice silence like they were used to, it was an awkward silence. Stefan kept looking over at her, while she continued to look everywhere else but at him. They stopped at her locked and Stefan came closer to her, so close that she could no longer avoid his stare, his eyes looked slightly confused and concerned.

'Whatever you did, I'm not going to think any less of you.' He said.

How did he know her so well? She didn't think he would know about the camp at least for a while but she didn't want to be the one to tell him, she could see the disappointment in his eyes and the shame he would give her.

'Uh, let's just say I have some bad memories from those camps.' She said. She hoped he would take the hint and not ask about it.

He gave a light smile. 'You too, huh? Yeah, I don't smell much like roses either, but it doesn't matter because this year will be different. Ok? Or are you trying to hint at me that you plan on cheating on me this fall?' he asked.

'No! I wouldn't do that. What happened to you that was so bad?' she asked, even though she was being a hypocrite, not telling him anything but wanting to know everything about him.

'I was a full of himself womanizer remember, or have I proven you wrong already?' he asked, she could tell he was joking but was still curious.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Proven me wrong? Excuse me Stefan, you could never prove me wrong, I am right about everything. Nah, I'm kidding. You proved me wrong as soon as you offered to drive me home, a womanizer who is full of himself would have taken advantage of me but you did the right thing and ended up walking home!' She said, before she kissed him. The students had stopped staring, Elena and Stefan as a couple must have just clicked and they realized it isn't as weird or as bad as they thought it would be.

Stefan leaned his forehead against hers. 'You were worth doing the right thing.'

The next 4 weeks passed in a blur. At the end of term, Elena topped every class except Maths, that of which Stefan topped. When they found out, he even did a happy dance and started teasing Elena, that he was finally the best at something, since he had been called second best of the other subjects. Stefan and Elena were everyone's favourite couple, in class they would sit next to each other and everyone would watch at how competitive they are, at times it got so rough that once Elena slapped Stefan in the face and stormed out of the classroom but then she came back and proved him wrong causing him to pout and at times throw his pencil at the front of the room but usually they were cute, so if someone got more questions right on a sheet or a higher grade than the other, then they got to choose what they would do for their date and the class actually joined in on it and would laugh at their riduclous and sometimes cruel ideas. So far, Elena had gone to see a new extremely violent movie that Stefan wanted to see so badly and Stefan had gone for a 4 hour trip to the mall with her instead of meeting with his own friends. Even though, they acted like they hated each other's dates, as long as they were together, they always managed to get through it. On Friday's, Elena would cheer at Stefan's game and every girl almost cried in jealousy when once, after Stefan scored a try, he ran straight to Elena and kissed her in front of everyone, as if to say 'I scored that for you!' They were definitely the cutest and most perfect couple in the entire school.

For Elena, the happiest moments of her life had been in this last term with Stefan, she couldn't help but feel like their relationship was taking a big step. They hadn't said 'I love you' to each other. She wanted to say it, she realized she loved him when he kissed her after his try. Every girl said 'Oh my gosh, he scored it for you!' but Elena didn't even noticed all she knew was in that moment both him and her were doing what they loved and when they kissed, it made the moment that much better. She remember looking in his eyes after it with a smile on both their faces and all she could think was 'Oh my gosh, I love you!' She hoped he felt the same way about her but with guys, you never really knew, then again, Stefan was an exception. Caroline was continually asking her if they had slept together yet and they hadn't. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, I mean she wasn't a virgin and he had slept with lots of girls, but when she made a move, Stefan would always pull back. She asked him why and he answered with 'I don't want people to make up rumours about you.' When she argued back, he simply said 'Wait until the end of term and then we can slept together, ok?' She agreed because there was a week left but she couldn't help but wonder if he told her the real reason he doesn't want to sleep with her. The camp had been swept under the rug, they had agreed that they would spend it together and they would force themselves to have fun.

Stefan was waiting by Elena's locker. She was taking longer than usual but it was the last day of term, so it was understandable , ever since they started dating; he always waited by her locker before school and in between breaks. The football team once called him whipped for doing that but then before the game, Elena came over to him to wish him good luck which turned into a make-out session in the corner of the dug-out, while no one else in the entire team even saw a lost cheerleader come past them, after that they never called him whipped again. He knew him and Elena were getting more serious, they were in a nice place now but the next place could be better, but he knew to get there they would have to slept together and say 'I love you' to each other. He loved her, he had known that since the night he took her home but he hadn't told her. It would be way too soon to say that but then not sleep with her. He wanted them to sleep together, that was obvious but he knew if they did then people could start spreading rumours. Elena slept with one of the coaches at the cheer camp, that wasn't a secret and he used to not mind Elena, even though she hated his guts but when he found out that, he lost the little respect he had for her, what she did it was no big deal but the way people were talking about her… He wouldn't be able to live with himself if they started talking about her in that again just because she slept with him.

Suddenly, someone came and jumped on his back, giving him the fright of his life. He turned around to look at Elena laughing behind him.

'You have got no idea, how long I have plotted to do this?' she said. She still had her legs tightly wound around his waist.

'I am glad you see pleasure in scaring the hell out of me. How long were you waiting there?' he asked.

'I was there for a while actually. I wanted you to turn around, which you finally did. I can't believe you didn't notice me, but you looked very deep in thought. What were you thinking about anyway?' she said, as she jumped off his back and opened her locker to unload her books into.

'Uh, um, nothing… Don't worry about it.' He said, he didn't want to look at her because she would be able to tell he is lying, so he pretended to be very interested in the locker next to hers.

Elena could tell he was lying. She could always tell, when he looked at her, it was as plain as daylight but when he didn't she had to try a hell of a lot harder. Over the weeks, she picked up on the fact that whenever Stefan was lying or unsure about something he would touch his thumb to his middle finger on his left hand, it was something he did in class all the time when he thought he got an answer wrong. She could have let it slide but something told her, what he was keeping from her was important.

She grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. 'You're lying. Please tell me the truth.' She considered giving him puppy eyes but she knew that was cruel, if she ever wanted something really badly she always used them on Stefan because almost immediately he would give in to them.

'It doesn't matter.' He said, before gently pushing her hands back towards her and looking down.

Elena didn't take the hint that he didn't want to be too close to her, she ignored it and hugged him tight. He sighed and put his arms around her waist. This simply gesture told her that he was worrying about something and he would only worry about one thing at the end of term.

'You were thinking about us sleeping together.' She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He sighed into her neck before burying her face in her ponytail that had swung in front of her shoulder.

Then she barely heard him say 'I was thinking about what they would say about you.'

'They won't say anything about me' she said pulling away and looking him in the eyes. 'They won't say anything about me and even if they do, it doesn't matter. What they think doesn't matter Stefan. You would think by now you would know.' She added, laughing near the end.

'I hope your right!' he said before kissing her and walking to the cafeteria.

That night was the end of term party, Stefan and Elena were having minimal drinks as they were staying at his house tonight. His Uncle was in Chicago for 2 months but had left them with enough money for every single thing possible and Damon was staying with Katherine. At around 8, everyone had started getting drunk and he was being to feel uncomfortable, he had hung around with Elena for a bit until she wanted to dance, then he decided to bail which worked because Klaus wasn't dancing with Caroline either. He saw she was being to stop enjoying herself so he came up behind her with his arms around her waist and asked her 'Do you want to go now, or wait a bit?'

She turned around while saying 'Yes, please.'

Since the party wasn't all that far away, they decided to walk back, holding hands. They talked about a lot. As they were walking Stefan realized what was going to happen tonight and he accepted it. They would have to sleep together sometime soon, why not now. It was there second last night here before going to the camp and when they were there, heaps of people would be hooking up, so sooner or later they would have had sex over the camp. Tonight, when they walked back, it was better than the first time, not only was Elena sober and Stefan was even a bit more drunk than her, but they could touch each other whenever they wanted and trust me, they both wanted to touch each other all the time.

When they got to his place, Elena walked in admiring it all.

'Woah, everytime I come here, I am always fascinated by simply the living room.' She said, spinning around taking it all in as Stefan began to turn on the lights.

He ran up behind her, lifting her up and placing kisses all over her neck. Elena screamed in fright, but enjoyed having his attention. Then he gave her an evil smile and began tickling her as she squirmed and screamed.

He stopped and turned her around so she looked at him. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Elena knew how to read between the lines. 'Yes.. It's not because I want to have sex for the hell of it or that I want everyone to know its happened. It's because when I'm with you, I feel free, I feel like myself and I haven't felt this way with anyone before. It's because when I see you it's like the sun is coming up and the day is getting better. I want to do this but I want you to want it too.' She said. She knew he could back-out but if she forced him into it, it wouldn't be the same.

'Ok.' He simply said. Then he took off her shirt and kissed her with so much passion, her knees went weak but then he picked her up and carried her to her room.

She didn't know how it would be. She hadn't slept with someone she loves, she had never developed feelings for other guys. At first, she thought it might be strange but as the night went on, she realized that it was perfect.

Stefan woke up with rays of sunlight coming on to his face, as he recognised that the day was here, he smiled. He looked down and saw Elena still asleep. He didn't know why he wanted to wait with Elena. Last night, was the best night of his life. He still hadn't told her he loved her, he knew he should but every time he was going to, the words would always be hanging in his mind but he wouldn't know when to say them. This words are like a girls soul. Lexi had told him all about the time Kol said the first 'I love you'. It was one night when he took her to the city and he brought her to the highest level of the tallest building and said it then. According to her, the guy has to say it first, so then the girl can respond and decide whether the moment is good enough. When Klaus said it to Caroline, it accidently slipped out and he tried to cover up but Caroline told Stefan that even if the moment isn't ok, the fact that you love each other is enough. When Katherine told Damon when he was hit by a car and Katherine thought he died. This words mark an important part of a relationship and he knew their relationship was ready but he loved her too much, to ever stuff up a moment like this and lose her.

Stefan's thought were interrupted, when Elena stirred awake and lifted her head slightly before slumping it back down again. He kissed her head.

'Mmmhhhmm. Good morning.' She said, as he felt her smile. She lifted her head again, but this time turned it towards him to try and read his face. 'Do you regret it?' she added, her face was curious and her eyes showed a hint of shame.

He couldn't believe she was asking this. This morning, he woke up smiling. The last time that happen, it must have been his fifth birthday, when his parents and Damon came to surprise him in the morning.

'If I ever regretted last night, then all hell would have to freeze over.' He said, as he brushed her hair back. He was instantly rewarded with a kiss, as their relationship got even more perfect.

That night, Elena was packing her bag. She left it way too late, as Aunt Jenna had been telling her for the last few minutes since she got back from shopping with Caroline. She had to buy new clothes, because it was finally released that the camp was at the beach, so Elena was in need of more bikinis, sunglasses and as many short summer dresses as she could. Part of her didn't regret not packing, because if she had packed, Caroline would be dragging her to a last-minute workout to get a good view of how their bikini bodies could look. This of which was one of the reasons why Caroline wasn't head cheerleader, she pushed everyone so hard that the next day, you can't even move. But, part of her regrets not packing… A big part of her, seeing as this morning Stefan invited her to stay the night at his place again, she said she would try but now, it seemed impossible for her to pack fast enough to spend time with him. Even now, she was getting annoyed at herself. She started thinking to herself. 'Maybe I can pack tomorrow before we leave. No, Elena, just do it now and you can spend tomorrow night with Stefan. But what if she is exhausted after the first day and is too tired to be with Stefan… After thinking hard about it (for about 1 second), she was choosing between packing and Stefan. Sorry, but Stefan is going to win every time, she thought to herself as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She would just call Lexi, Caroline and Bonnie tomorrow to get them all help her pack.

Stefan heard a knock at the door. Damon left today to go to the camp with Katherine to set everything up, but it was actually a tradition that the head cheerleader and football captain are the first to be together sexually at the camp. He invited Elena over this morning but got turned down because she had to pack. So did he, but right now he was answering the door and thinking about making or ordering dinner. When he saw Elena, he must have looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

He grabbed her quickly and began planting kissing all over her while she excitedly said 'I came!' then laughing when he missed her mouth many times

'I take it you're happy too.' She said when he set her on the ground.

'You bet,' he responded before kissing her again. 'Have you eaten yet?' he added, then took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

'Nope, so tell me are you as good a cook as you claim to be?' she asked. He had never cooked for her yet because she hated the thought of being outsmarted by a guy even if it was just in cooking food.

'I don't know, I guess you will have to judge for yourself. But you are definitely not coming anywhere near me while I'm cooking.' He said. Lexi had told him more times than he can count that Elena can't cook.

The rest of the night was great. Stefan was an amazing cook, within minutes he created food that tasted like heaven without even trying. After dinner, that continued on from last night and then laid awake, waiting for sleep to come to them as they talked for the first time about the camp.

'What will we do when everyone starts talking?' she asked. She was draped across his stomach wearing nothing but his shirt and panties, while he was shirtless in sweat pants. As usual he was playing with her hair.

'We don't listen. They may say pretty horrible stuff about us or tell us lies about each other and if they do I will look at them and say "Screw you, just because my girlfriend is amazing." That should make them shut up.' He said. He would say that to them if they said anything about him but if they said one word bad about Elena, he probably wouldn't be as friendly.

She laughed, then as if she could read his mind said 'Please, if they say one word about me, you will beat the crap out of them but you might get send home.'

Stefan groaned. 'I don't even want to go on this camp, especially if could stay at home and be with you.' He said, as he fingers trailed down her body, so she knew what he was hinting at.

She rolled her eyes, but enjoyed the admiration. 'Try going 2 weeks while having every girl stare at your boyfriend's greek god body.' She said. Every year the entire team was always staring at Stefan whenever the football team trained. Now, at the camp they would be training closer to each other which means that she would have to deal with most girls staring at him and the girls flirting with him even though Elena is his girlfriend.

Stefan laughed. 'Someone getting a little jealous.' He said, teasing her.

'No. You would feel the exact same way.' She said.

'I don't get jealous, because I know that I'm the only one who gets to kiss you.' He said, with his matter-of-fact voice on.

Elena hated that voice, whenever she got something wrong in class, he would always be there using that voice telling her what she did wrong and it annoyed her so much!

'So, you wouldn't mind if I decided to wear my bikini around the camp, or even training shirtless like you, might give your team and nice look at my body, huh?' she said turning around to see his reaction.

The look on his face was priceless, he looked jealous, angry, shocked, mad, confused and annoyed all at the time. He arm wrapped protectively around the front of her waist as he pulled her as close as possible.

'That was cruel. If you did do that, I would run so fast and I would grab you and no one would ever see you again. They would all try to take you from me.' He said. Stefan thought he was the luckiest guy in the world, just because he got to stare at her every day. If you asked him the best part of being Elena's boyfriend was that he could stare at her for as long as he wanted and no one else could.

Elena knew that Stefan was jealous. He might deny it but whenever someone looked at her for too long or even if one of his teammates faced her direction for more time then he liked, he got the territorial. Boys are like dogs, a male dog always marks its territory and it's the same with boys. Stefan would always wrap his arms around her waist and stand as close as possible to her. Sometimes it was annoying, but it made her feel loved and special that Stefan only wanted her to be his and no one elses. Caroline and Lexi have both told her that their boyfriends do/used to do the exact same thing and if they don't then they don't love you.

'Have you even packed yet?' she asked him.

'Nope. I don't need to, I have everything I need to survive right here in this bed.' He said, looking down at her.

He could be so sweet when he wants to be but she knew that he knew what she wanted to do and it wasn't the same thing that he wanted, so he was trying to distract her. She used to melt into a puddle and agree to anything he said but now, she has caught on to it and isn't as easy unless he tries really hard.

'You're right, I am the only thing to help you survive because I am going to help you pack.' She swung herself out of bed and got him to get out all the stuff he wanted to take. He was very stubborn, he would not get out of bed at all. She tried pulling and pushing him out but he didn't even move an inch. Then she tried being mad at him and forcing him to do it but he just rolled over and didn't look at her. Then she tried bribing him with kisses but that gave him other ideas. Eventually, he got what he wanted, it made him so happy that he agreed to pack without any persuasion.

The next day came quickly and before they knew it, the day had come and they had to face the music. But they decided they would do whatever they could to make it through the entire 2 weeks of the camp.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, sorry for the late post. I have been a bit busy, I hope you like the story so far, this hasn't been the best chapter but I will try adding more in and making it better. By the way, I don't write detailed sex scenes.. Sorry to disappoint, please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Whenever Elena isn't with Stefan, she goes crazy. It's not like she feels her world is being destroyed like other teen fan girls, she feels like she whenever she isn't with him, she would just notice that her world could end without him. Her friends came over to help her pack, but left about an hour before they had to get to the bus. She was putting in extras and making up things to do, so she didn't have to think about what was really happening but eventually she ran out and started thinking, a lot. As much as being with Stefan was perfect, if no one else was on this planet then her and Stefan would be living in heaven but there are people on this planet and some of which love to judge. She used to be one of them but like one of the many things in her life, Stefan changed that. Lexi and Kol still weren't back together; it was hard on them both. Lexi loved Kol and she was trying to convince herself that she did that right thing, when she broke up with him but you can tell she regrets it more than anything. Kol didn't see it coming, he thought they were in love and would spend their lives together; she was the light of his darkness. He knew what he did was wrong and he hated himself for it but he thought they were strong enough to recover from it. What would Elena do if Stefan broke up with her? Even when they aren't physically together, she feels like she is only half herself. She needs him, like a plant needs sun, without it she would still be there but would be drained of life. Does he know she loves him? She loves him so much and at times, she thinks she fell for him too fast but she needs to tell him. At the camp, she has to tell him. I will tell him, she promised herself.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Caroline sent her a text '_Where r u?' _

Elena looked at the times it was already 9:50 and the bus left at 10. She drove over to the school, going through about 3 red lights but knowing Sheriff Forbes would let her off the hook. She arrived the same time as Stefan, greeted with a kiss; he was a gentleman and carried their bags to the bus. Elena was teasing him about her perhaps not packing enough shirts for him, so he would be shirtless more often. Which he quickly laughed at but said he packed in a few more to make sure he couldn't run out of them, Elena started to pout, it was no secret Stefan had the best body ever but it didn't matter what he said now, because if she wanted something, after using her puppy eyes, she could always get it unless Stefan was being stubborn that day. There were 2 buses, they could go on. Suddenly, they heard Lexi yelling before seeing her storm off the first bus and go into the second bus.

'She isn't forgiving Kol yet, is she?' Stefan asked.

'Nope, she is being stubborn today, just like how you were last night actually? Did you're mood rub off on her?' she said, playfully pushing him.

He pretended to look shocked by her pushing him. 'I can't believe you pushed me and actually, last night I was not being stubborn. I was simply waiting till you did what I wanted.' He said, and then pushed her back.

Elena was about to argue back, knowing that what he said was an incorrect statement, but that was what Stefan knew would happen, because she never let it seem like he was right.

Feeling mischievous she said 'I guess you're right.'

He stopped putting their bags on the bus and looked at her, as if he were trying to figure her out. 'Ok, what bus do you want to go on?'

Elena just stayed quiet and shrugged.

'Elena, are you ok?' he asked, putting a hand against her lower back.

She moved away from him and looked between the buses.

Stefan didn't know what to do, usually they playfully argued then would make-up straight away but this was strange. He couldn't bear this. Even after a few minutes, Elena wasn't looking at him, she moved away every time he tried to touch her and she wouldn't say a word to him. He was worried.

He decided to apologize; whatever Elena was doing he didn't like it. 'I'm sorry, I guess you right. Can you forgive me?'

Suddenly, Elena turns around with a smile and says 'Really? Stefan Salvatore is admitting to being wrong. Wow, I should use the silent treatment more often.'

Stefan was surprised; Elena knew how to torture him. 'You little liar…' he said. Before grabbing her and trickling her senseless, she started screaming and told him to stop then tried bribing him by saying if he holds her like that she can't kiss him, but he knew better then to fall for that.

She collapsed against him, then pouted saying 'That was mean.'

'Well what you did was pretty mean too. Even?' he asked.

'Ok.' She said, kissing him to make up.

'Can you talk to Lexi?' Elena asked when they were about to get on the bus.

'What? No! I do not do girl talk.' He said. He already had to do it whenever Elena was quiet and he was not in the mood to do it with Lexi.

By the look on Elena's face, she knew Stefan didn't want to talk to Lexi but he had to.

'Come on, Stefan. You're her best friend and she won't feel as weird around you because you are practically her brother.' She tried again. Stefan and Lexi were basically brother and sister, they teased each other and fought with each other constantly but at the end of the day no one knew them like one another.

Stefan firmly shook his head. He had been stubborn a lot over the last through weeks, so Elena had no choice.

'I'm sorry Stefan.' She said, and then she looked up at him with the puppy eyes she knew he could never resist. 'Please talk to Lexi… for me.' She added.

He groaned and tossed his head back in annoyance, and then Elena knew she won but he would be getting his revenge later.

Stefan was so annoyed at himself, why was he so weak when Elena put on puppy eyes. Whenever she did them, he practically bowed down to her. Her eyes always just got so big and her eyes were so beautiful, then she would bat her eyelashes and he had no way out of his somewhat trance. Even though he was annoyed, he could never be mad at Elena, no matter what she did or made him do that was something that was impossible. He took her hand, as he walked on to the bus. At the very back everyone would see Lexi, being relaxed, staring out the window but he knew that inside she was bottling up her feelings and hiding them from everyone else. Elena looked up at him and he knew he would have to stop Lex from doing this because if she keeps them in her head then she and Kol would never get back together. He walked down the aisle and leaned down to hug Lexi. He sat down and she crawled on to his lap and hid her head in the crook of his neck and started to cry. This was what she would do, she would know that Stefan would never ask her about it but he would be there for her. Girls would want to make it better and help them, but Stefan would be her shoulder to cry on, her punching bag taking every insult inside her and when she might feel embarrassed he was the one to break the ice and make almost everyone forget about what just happened. It started when they were younger, they must have been about 5 and Lexi just found out her parents were getting divorced and Stefan was caring, but then Lexi hugged him. She was the first girl he ever hugged and he had no idea what to do so he just stood there and let her cry on him, since then whenever she cried he just stood still.

When the bus was about to leave, Stefan looked down at her and asked 'Did someone hurt you Lexi-loo?'

She nodded against him.

Stefan sighed. 'Lexi-loo, this is what happens when you're stubborn. You regret doing things. Or do I have to re-tell the story of how you tripped over your dress at Prom?'

Lexi laughed. Her mum kept telling her, she could hem the dress up since it was too long, but Lexi was stubborn and said she would fine, but ended up tripping in front of everyone at Prom and had about 3 months of Stefan teasing her about it every time she talked to him.

'You'll have to forgive him sometime soon, you know that right?' he said.

She nodded but kept crying against him.

Elena could see their entire friendship in just one moment. Stefan and Lexi had such a beautiful friendship, they told each other everything and always had fun together and teased each other but no matter what may happen; nothing could tear them apart. If they ever had a fight, they would probably start making fun of each other before having a staring contest and then would make up like nothing happened. If only Lexi could be like that around Kol. Elena turned away while Lexi was crying, knowing perfectly while Lexi never liked to show much emotion. She talked with Matt who was sitting next to Bonnie; apparently they were a thing now, which Elena thought was perfect since they were both such nice and good people. The camp was in Florida, which was awesome but the drive there was overnight, so they were crowded around blankets, pillows and bags everywhere. Matt and she were playing 'Words with Friends' on their iPhones, when Stefan came up next to her and sat beside her. She was on the verge of finding the perfect word so she ignored him at first, but then out of the corner of her eye she was him pouting and then in one fast movement, she was suddenly on his lap facing him. Her phone had dropped on the seat, not knowing what was happening; Stefan began kissing her all over her neck and face, which made her dizzy. When her mind finally realized what was happening, she leaned back so Stefan couldn't reach her. As she did, Stefan made a whiny sound.

'No, I was about to submit a word and I can't focus with you kissing me.' She said, grabbing her phone again.

'That's not fair, why does Matt get more attention than I do?' Stefan asked. He was acting like a little kid but he looked way too adorable when he was pouting.

Elena moved so she was straddling him, when she was thinking about a word, Stefan took her phone away from her, looked at the screen and typed in a word straight away before putting down on the seat again. Elena felt so humiliated. She had been working for almost 5 minutes on trying to find a word yet Stefan gives it one glance and gets a good word. It must have been pretty amazing because she hears Matt give a really annoyed sigh when the word must have reached him but she couldn't think because Stefan was kissing her again.

This time she didn't stop him but grabbed his face so she could kiss him properly, she didn't know how long passed but Lexi was back to her old-self and began making disgusted noises at them. Stefan pretended not to notice, but for Elena, Lexi was really ruining the mood. She leaned back again and looked towards Lexi.

'We can't kiss in front of her, if she keeps doing that.' said Elena.

'Well it's better than you ignoring me to play a word game with Matt' Stefan said looking towards Matt's head as if he was mentally throwing knives.

'Don't be jealous. I won't go on my phone and you won't ditch me for Lexi, ok? We can spend the rest of the time, talking.' She said.

'Talking? That term is almost starting to sound foreign but we have a deal.' He said, sitting back as Elena leaned against the side of him.

They hadn't talked like this for a while, but as soon as you bring sex in, it is bound to happen. It was great, Elena listened as Stefan told her all about his childhood and how he knows Lexi so well and that whenever she is sad, to just slap her and tell her to get over it. Then Elena told him about her brother and how much her Aunt had given up to look after them. At 2am, they were getting sleepy and before they knew it, Elena fell asleep against Stefan while he kissed her head and put a blanket around them both to keep them warm. Stefan drifted off to sleep thinking about Elena, about how happy she made him and quietly thanked the universe for sending her to him.

The next morning, they arrived at the camp at 9am. Everyone was still feeling sleep deprived, so they all went to their own dorms and fell asleep. At 2pm, Damon and Katherine were kocking on the doors to wake everyone up to give them their training programs. Stefan was in a room with Klaus and Kol. Elena was with Caroline and Lexi, which would have been perfect if Lexi wasn't still holding a grudge against Kol. Elena walked into the lounge room with Caroline and Lexi, of course Stefan had his head hanging off the back of a single couch, half-asleep, Klaus was on the big couch asleep and Kol was on the floor with his head supported by a pillow and like the others, he was also asleep. Elena rolled her eyes, how could they be asleep? They just had 5 hours to sleep! That should have been enough. Her and Caroline looked at each other and they both knew what they had to do. Taking a few steps back, Elena broke into full sprint and launched herself on top of Stefan. She hit him right in the stomach and he woke up with a jolt. While trying to get his breath back, that Elena had knocked out of him while Elena burst out laughing. Not even a second later Caroline did the exact same thing to Klaus, which caused him to almost fall off the couch. Elena couldn't stop laughing, even when Stefan glared at her she couldn't shake the image of him waking up in such surprise from her mind. Her and Caroline hi-fived each other, which would have made her fall but Stefan caught her. Elena swung her legs to one side and sat on Stefan's lap properly. He was still upset with her but that changed when hugged him and kissed him, for the first time all day.

Damon and Katherine walked in front of everyone, while Elena leaned back against Stefan's chest and he took his usual position, of his face buried in her hair while occasionally kissing her neck or shoulder and his arms securely around her waist.

'Everyone! Tomorrow is our first day of cheerleading and football camp. Everyday this week, we will start the day with a morning run, this of which is 6km and begins at 6am. Then we will have breakfast at 8am, which should give you time to do the run and change your clothes. Then from 9-12 we will split up and have a fitness session, then from at 12 we have lunch then from 1-4 we have a final session, that we will work on that particular sport. Then from 4-7, you have free time to go to the beach and hang around then at 8 you either go out and get dinner or have it here, but everyone must be back by 10pm. Ok? You will be notified if any changes are made. Have fun for the rest of the afternoon.' Katherine said, as soonas she was finished, almost everyone stood up and ran to their dorms to get stuff to go to the beach.

Elena stayed with Stefan, soon everyone was gone but Caroline and Klaus, they were also caught up in their own fantasy worlds. Eventually they got down to the beach. Instead of lying down and tanning with her friends, Stefan was running after Elena as she refused to get in the water. She was fast, she just kept running and running at full speed but Stefan was the wide receiver in the football team, there was no one faster than him. Usually he had to jog to catch people but Elena took a bit more effort to get, when he caught her, she screamed as he dunked her under water and when he took her deeper she squirmed and almost defeafened Stefan when he dropped her in the water and then sprinted away.

'I am so going to get you back, Stefan.' She yelled at him, while trying to get out of the water as fast as possible.

'Only if you can catch me.' Then he started to run.

Elena knew she had no chance of catching him but she ran after him anyway, she sprinted all the way up the beach to get him. She was confused when he finally stopped but then she saw they had reached the cliff and couldn't go any further.

'Let's go to the top!' said Stefan, when she finally reached him.

'No way in hell! You made me sprint up all this way, I have no energy left.' She said, still panting and trying to catch her breath.

'I'll carry you .' said Stefan and with that, he hoisted her onto his back and began to walk up the hill.

Elena was as light as a feather. He was teasing her about dropping her or hanging her off the cliff but she knew that even if she had a day to live, the only place she would want to be is with Stefan's arms around her and she knew that if he had the choice, he would hold her forever and ever. When they reached the top, Elena went to the very tip and sat down, enjoying the wind, blowing her hair back and cooling off her entire body. Stefan sat behind her, with his legs on either side or her and his arms wrapped around here, to keep her warm when the wind got too cold. When she looked out at the view, it was beautiful, breath-takingly beautiful. The sun was just setting over the water and it looked like it was a staircase to heaven. With Stefan behind her, this was an amazing moment.

'It's so beautiful. There's not better feeling, then being on top of the world.' said Elena as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

'I used to think the exact same way, but then I met you.' He said.

'Even I'm not as great as this sunset.' She said, looking at him.

'You're right! You're even better. If it were up to me, I would say you're the best thing in this world. You are the most beautiful thing the world has to offer and the most perfect human being I have ever met in my entire life.' He felt the wind flow through his hair and he knew, he knew this was the right moment. 'Elena…' he looked down at her and as usual he taken back by her beauty, her long dark hair and brown eyes. 'I love you.' He said it in an almost whisper, but he knew she heard him.

The look on her face was filled with pure love, she turned back to the sunset and said 'If you really love me, then scream it out to the world.' She gestured to the world and had a big smile on her face.

Stefan leaned into her ear and whispered 'I love you.'

Elena turned around with a very confused look. 'Why did you whisper it to me?'

'Because, you are my world.'

Elena thought her heart would explode. This was by far the most perfect moment she had ever experienced in her life. Stefan was the perfect guy, it was the perfect sunset, those were the perfect words and Elena knew that no matter what this camp would have to be perfect.

'I love you too, Stefan'

They stayed there almost all-night, they never wanted to move. If it were up to them, they would want time to freeze right now. They would want this freeze frame to be printed into the sky so they could remember it forever, but they knew as long as they were together what they felt now, could never be lost. That's what happens when you fall in love.


	10. Chapter 10

'Elena! Up now!' screamed Caroline in her ear.

Elena got the shock of her life as Caroline yanked up the covers causing Elena to fall out of bed, flat on her face. She hadn't gotten to the dorm till about midnight, her and Stefan were…busy. Katherine didn't mind because it was the first night but Lexi and Caroline sure did.

'Get up and get dressed into your running stuff, you have 20 minutes.' yelled Lexi, who was standing right above her.

Elena forced herself up and crawled into the bathroom, where she had already set out her running stuff for this morning. She got into her clothes and came out of the bathroom to be greeted by a cup of coffee, which was the only thing that would keep her from falling asleep today. She was hoping to relax and enjoy a bit of the morning, before they had to leave for the run but Lexi and Caroline ruined that when they forced her on the bed and gave her 50 questions at a time.

'Slow down! One question at a time!' Elena said, not very pleased at hearing these horrible noises at 5:45 in the morning.

'Why did you come so late last night?' Caroline asked. She knew why but I guess she felt like confronting Elena.

'Stefan and I exchanged I love you and then we celebrated.' She said, then started smiling thinking about how perfect last night was.

Lexi suddenly stood up and ran out the door saying 'I am getting details from Stefan!'

Elena told Caroline everything. About how perfect it was and every word he said. Caroline said that it wouldn't have matter what the moment was like, the fact he admitted he loves her, should be enough and it was. Katherine came knocking to tell them I had to go.

They were waiting for everyone to arrive, Elena was talking to Caroline and Klaus who were in their almost permanent position of being wrapped around one another. Kol came over and she asked him how him and Lexi were, he just sighed. Elena knew she had to do something and she would. Looking around for Stefan, she saw him coming over, actually Lexi was dragging him over. He glanced at her in pain and Elena smiled back, hoping he was ok. Then as quick as lightning, he got out of Lexi's grip and had her pinned on the ground, she couldn't move whatsoever. You could barely hear him say in her ear, 'Now I am going to kiss my girlfriend, who I LOVE! OK?' then he got off her and did exactly what he was going to do.

Caroline looked at them and smiled. They were so in love, you could see by the way Stefan looked at her and how Elena would slowly relax. She put her head on Klaus's shoulder, Elena and Stefan had what her and Klaus had. It wasn't just a relationship, it was an understanding that you didn't have with anyone else, the other person was your everything and your only way of living life. They got called to the starting place and were given instructions about where to finish. Caroline went to the front, over the last few weeks Klaus had gotten sick of telling Caroline she is beautiful, whenever she would get insecure about herself, so he got Stefan to take Caroline with him, whenever he went for a run. At first, Caroline had no idea how he ran so fast or for so long, her muscles used to ache everyday but Stefan would never let her miss a daily run, once he actually ran to her house, asked to be let in by her mum and then dragged her out of bed and pushed her to do the run. It was hard but now it was worth it, she had amazing abs and could fit into a size 6, which was her goal.

She started off with Klaus, she saw that Stefan was running with Elena back after 3km, Elena was exhausted as well as Klaus, so her and Stefan ran back together. The run back was peaceful, they talked about everything. They were the first ones back, they were super bored, so bored that they tried to climb to the top of one of the tallest trees. Stefan was practically at the top but then Elena came back from running and Stefan yelled out her name while beating his fist on his chest, trying to look like tarzan. Even from Caroline's perspective when it was time to say good-bye, you could tell Stefan and Elena didn't want to be parted. They were so adorably cute!

Elena collapsed her on bed. Today had been extremely tiring, she used up way too much energy yesterday with Stefan and now she was paying the price. Even though, she and now with Stefan, according to Katherine she still had the best chance of being head cheerleader and of course, Katherine had spent 2 days with Damon, so she gave Elena a piece of paper with every exercise and told her to lead everyone through them. So, Elena had to do every single exercise and while almost everyone got tired and stopped or didn't do the right amount of reps for the exercise, she had to do them all and do every single rep, this also included keeping up with a pace. The training in the afternoon was just as bad, every trick in the routine, Elena had to do it least 5 times to explain to everyone how it is done and then she had to keep counting for the whole routine. At lunch, Stefan had to stay back with his brother and put all the weights away in the gym, so she hadn't seen him all day but they were planning on going to the beach with their friends and Elena knew that as soon as she sees Stefan, she can lie on his amazingly comfy chest and fall asleep.

Lexi, Caroline and her, got their stuff and went down to the beach. Bonnie, Matt, Kol, Klaus and Stefan were already there. Bonnie was already lying down and trying to tan and then the boys were in the beach swimming. Elena was disappointed, she wanted Stefan to have carried her when she came, so she didn't have to walk as far, but she didn't even think he had seen her yet. She painfully walked the last few steps and then lay down in between Caroline and Bonnie, to sun-bake.

'How long have you been here?' asked Caroline.

'About half an hour, Matt came to my door and made me hurry up and come as quickly as possible. Klaus, Kol and Stefan were already here waiting but after a while Matt convinced them to go in the water, and they have been there for about 20 minutes. How long did you guys take?!' Bonnie said.

'Excuse me! But Elena was moving at a snail's pace.' argued Lexi.

'Seriously? Ok, once you spend a day chasing Stefan and spending the night with him, then going for a 6km run, then doing every single stupid fitness exercise, 10 stupid times and then have to almost 50 stupid tricks, almost 5 stupid times, because a squad of stupid people didn't understand them, then you can insult my pace! Now, I am going to get some well-deserved rest and if you disturb me, I will give you the biggest bitch slap of your life!' snapped Elena, then she laid back on her towel and put her sunglasses over her eyes, she knew she wouldn't sleep but relaxing might put her in a better mood.

Stefan walked out of the water, followed by Klaus, Kol and Matt. When he saw Elena lying down, he sprinted up towards the girls, but they stopped him and made gestures that Elena was really tired and probably asleep. Stefan dried himself off and slowly, went to Elena. He lifted her up slide in between her and her towel, so she was lying against him. She stirred and her sleepy brown eyes looked up at him. He kissed the top of her head, to let her know she could go back to sleep and she did. He simply played with her hair and talked with his friends.

Being with Elena while she was awake, was one of the best feelings, but her being asleep felt pretty good too. He was able to stare at her, as long as he liked without her feeling uncomfortable o him feeling like a stalker. She was so beautiful, her hair was always silky and it reminded him of a swirly sea of chocolate. Her nose was small but perfect, whenever they argued about an answer in class, she would scrunch her nose up and whenever she nuzzled his neck or chest, he could always feel her nose pushing in to him. Her mouth was always so soft, whenever he kissed her, he felt like he was kissing a pillow, they were that soft. Her eyes were also perfect, he couldn't see them now but every time he saw them, he could swear his heart skipped at beat when he saw how beautiful they truly were. She is the sun to him, without her, he would never see the light, he would still be jumping from girl to girl, using them and then breaking their hearts. He would still be caught up in the idea that Elena is a stuck-up cheerleader who only cares about proving people wrong. Well, he was right about her loving to prove people wrong, whenever they argue she drives him insane, she will never admit she is wrong but Stefan had accepted that as part of her charm, he just hoped that one day it wouldn't get their relationship in trouble. She was perfect, though. No matter how many she told him off, or pushed him, or did mean stuff to him (like jumping on him to wake him up!), he would always love her. He knew was a perfectionist but she was also a crusader, she had a wild imagination, sometimes it was so wild that she would start talking about her favourite movie or book and then she would describing every single detail that happened and imagine it in her mind all over again.

He was staring out at the ocean when Elena turned and looked up at him. She was much more awake now, she got into a position where she was straddling Stefan. He didn't look at her, he kept looking out at the ocean but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elena sit back and just look at him. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the ocean and looked into her eyes. She was simply staring at him, it was the way he would stare at her, the way a child stares at a teddybear or the way a person would stare at something that saved them. They were thinking about how lucky they were to have them in their lives.

'I love you.' She whispered.

He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered back 'I love you, too.'

She was everything to him, he read somewhere 'If you love someone tell them every day because there may come a time when you can't'. He loved her so much, she woke him up to see that not everyone is who he thinks they are but are so much more. He was so luckHe loved her so much, she woke him up to see that not everyone is who he thinks they are but are so much more. He was so lucky.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him. It was as if everything in the world exploded. Her heart started to race and all she could think about was Stefan. The way he looked at her, the way he treated her, the way he touched her but she didn't mind a bit. She loved him. When she lost her parents, she felt like she lost herself as well, that she was practically dead but then Stefan came into her life and tried to put her heart together, but it wasn't the same she couldn't function with a heart made of broken pieces, so then he gave her his heart and took her's instead, it was strange at first but now it was a part of her and she can't imagine living without it. He pulled back but Elena stayed close, so he knew that she wanted to be kissed again.

He leaned his head up and kissed her forehead, she moved her head down and rested it on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Next to her, her friends were in the exact same position, they were sun baking but Klaus was being a good boyfriend and lying down behind their heads and doing everything caroline told him to, which included checking her phone, texting people, massaging her etc.

'How was your day?' said Elena, tilting her head up to look at Stefan.

'Bad, until I saw you.' He answered, kissing the top of her head.

Anyone would have thought he was being cheesy but Elena knew that what he said was true, because she felt the exact same way.

'I know! It sucks we can't spend more time together.' She whined.

He laughed at the sound of her voice. Then he pushed her off him, stood up and ran off in the direction of the camp, after mumbling 'I'll be back!'

Lexi laughed at Elena's expression after Stefan totally ditched her.

'He just left me, he said such a romantic line then pushed me off of him like dirt and then says the terminator line I'll be back!' she exclaimed.

Lexi laughed even harder, trust Stefan. 'Ha, you gotta love Stefan! He is the only person who can quote the Terminator in a serious situation and make it funny!' she said.

Elena rolled her eyes and laid back down, obviously thinking how she would get her revenge on him. Then she saw a shadow coming towards her and looked up to see Stefan walking back with a bucket in his hand.

'Seriously? You ditched me in the sand and quoted the Terminator, to get a bucket? That is ridiculous!' she said, with a look of shock and disgust.

Bonnie, Lexi and Caroline who saw the entire thing happen, looked at him with the same look on their faces. Stefan was speechless, usually he would have said something but he had 4 of the most intense and popular girls staring at him, waiting for him to answer. He knew he had to say something that sounded as good as it did in his head, because Lexi and Caroline would definitely be able to ruin him and with Elena, he would never see another day.

'I brought it, to make.. a sandcastle!' he said and smiled before running down the beach to where there was heaps of sand.

He started by himself and he was sure he looked like a loser but then Caroline and Klaus joined him, followed quickly by Lexi and Bonnie. They had planned to make a massive one that everyone would be super jealous of, as they started focussing on that. Elena was in the exact same place and was just looking at them as if she was waiting for something to happen. No matter what happened, Elena was always on Stefan's mind, by now anything else he thought about he would pay attention to it for about 2 seconds before Elena would drift back into his head again. Soon, he was sick of continuingly looking at her and got up to go talk/drag her down to the sand.

'Oh, now I mean something to you, do I?' she asked, when he got close. Yes, she was still pissed about him ditching her.

He pulled her up to him and grabbed her waist and begun kissing her on her neck and face. He knew he was getting to her, whenever she was mad at him, he knew she just wanted his attention and he was giving it all to her. In between kisses he was saying 'You always mean something to me, even when you don't know it. You are my everything and I will always love you and everything I do is just for you.'

Elena was losing her train of thought, she was trying to stay hard at Stefan, but he was making it difficult by being so amazing. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. His look was able to stop time, he was looking at her as if he was looking at every part of her, like he could read her life in her mind like a book. Elena looked down and got herself back together.

'I still don't forgive you, what you did was mean! You ditched me to build a sandcastle, how do you think that makes me feel?' she asked him, looking up with determination in her eyes.

Stefan sighed, he knew as soon as she looked at the ground he was going to be in trouble again. Elena said she wished they could spend more time together, so did Stefan but he didn't want them to look back on their relationship as simply sitting down together, he wanted to look at it and think about everything they did, instead of what they didn't. He changed his postion with an arm around her waist and the other hand free, then he lifted her up so she was eye to eye with him.

'I love you. I want you to enjoy this camp and if you're tanning all the time you won't because you told me yourself, that what you hate most about going to the beach with Caroline or Lexi, is the fact that all they do is tan and you would rather do fun things. I was doing it for you because I love you.' He kept staring into her eyes the entire time, he was talking. He could slowly see every thought she had that was keeping her mad at him, disappear. He wasn't sure if he was fully forgiven yet but he kissed her and when she intertwined her legs around his waist, that told everything he wanted to know.

Elena couldn't keep it up, they always fought but even when one of them would win and the other would fall, they would always catch each other. They stayed there kissing each other and thinking how much they loved each other and how much they missed each other but then of course, too soon Lexi screamed their names and they had to go down and help with the sandcastle, but no matter what they did, in the whole afternoon there was never a moment they weren't touching one another.

That night, Elena and Stefan walked to his room to pick up his wallet before going out to dinner into town. Elena's muscles were still tired, but after spending some more-needed and wanted time with Stefan, she felt like she could do anything in the world. That's how he made her feel, like she ruled the world because at the end of the day, she was his world.

'So, Mr Salvatore, where are taking me tonight?' Elena said, walking backwards through the room that connected the boy's dorms to the girl's dorms.

'Well, Ms Gilbert, if you must know, I am taking you to dinner!' he said, before running at her and pinning her against the wall.

'Ohh, like I didn't already know that!' laughed Elena, as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Then they saw Klaus and Caroline coming out of the girls end.

'Hey Caroline, hey Klausy-pie!' said Stefan, looking behind him as he spun Elena in a circle and faced the other happy couple.

'Elena, what was the name that you called Stefan, once?' asked Klaus, eager to find his own annoying nickname for Stefan.

'He's my Steffy-bear!' Elena yelled as she hugged Stefan as if holding on to dear life.

Caroline, Klaus and Elena burst out laughing, while Stefan whined, 'Why did you have to tell him?'

Elena pulled him close and said 'I'm sorry, Steffy-bear, can you forgive me?' she gave him her puppy eyes and as usual he did exactly what she told him to.

'Of course, my love.' He said before kissing her. They heard an 'awwwww' from Caroline and Klaus say 'That's our cue.' When they detached themselves from each other, Klaus and Caroline were just disappearing through the gates that came out on a path that went straight into town. They got to Stefan's door but before he was about to walk in, Elena stopped him and gestured to him to listen at what was happening in his room. As soon as he pulled back, he realized he could hear a girl moaning and could slightly hear Kol grunting, not wanting to listen any longer. He pulled Elena back into the room between each of the dorms.

'I think Lexi and Kol are back together!' he said and smiled. He was so happy they had worked things out.

'I know, but it was her first time and I don't want to get used to hearing that!' she shuddered as she said this, obviously she was scarred for life, hearing one of her friends, while just hearing that! Stefan pulled her close and kissed her forehead, smiling at how cute she is.

'We can go to my dorm and I'll get my wallet.' She said, turning to go walk away but Stefan stood in front of her and gave her his stubborn look. Stefan always said he had to pay, because even if he paid for every meal that they ate he could never fully repay her for letting him love her.

'No way! I'll go talk to damon and get money off him. I'll be back soon ok?' he said, he kissed her head again, then went to Damon's room.

Damon was being a nice big brother and gave him the spare credit card their uncle gave them for the camp but then became overprotective asking where he was going and what he was going to do, before finally letting him return to Elena, who was sitting down against a pole, playing with her fingers.

When they saw each other, they kissed and held hands as they walked towards town. Neither of them had been here before but Damon had given Stefan some directions so they knew where they were going. It was amazing! It was a country town but it had a modern flair to it as well. The shops looked so cute and they had adorable clothes and sovenirs that Elena saw her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy would love. She told Stefan that instead of ruining tonight with her shopping urges she would take him tomorrow, when they had free time. The place Stefan took her to dinner, was amazing! There was a little orchestra that played for them as they ate and out the back was the most beautiful view of the ocean in an area that was covered in the most amazing flowers. Later that night Stefan took her to a place in town that was like a dance floor, Elena had the time of her life! Stefan was an absolutely amazing dancer, even though he hates it, after Elena begged him, he gave in and they were the best dancers on the floor. He was spinning and dipping her, while she just smiled and laughed but then there were moments where they would be dancing and suddenly Stefan would kiss her and say 'Sorry I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming.' Elena almost cried, he was the most perfect guy ever and she knew that everyone who saw them must want to have the kind of love they do. People want to have true love with a happy ending but what they don't know, is that you never have a happy ending, because true love never ends!

At 9:30pm, Stefan and her walked back to the camp, actually Stefan carried her on his back because her legs and feet were hurting so much. They were the perfect picture of young love, they told each other they loved each other, sometimes they yelled it out to everyone and sometimes they whispered it in each other's ears, but no matter how they said it, each time they always meant it. Stefan dropped her off at her room and left her with a kiss on her hand before leaving.

As soon as Elena shut the door, she jumped onto her bed and cuddled up to her teddy bear. When her and Caroline were little, for her fifth birthday Elena gave Caroline two friendship teddy bears and Elena was so happy when Caroline gave the other one back to Elena, it has been the seal of their friendship for years. No one was in her dorm at the moment. Caroline must still be out with Klaus and Lexi with Kol. She smiled to herself, thinking about how perfect this camp could be now, since there was no more boyfriend drama but would force Lexi to tell her everything. This must have been how Caroline and Lexi felt after Bonnie told them about her and Stefan, that they want to know everything but at the same time, nothing.

After Elena had showered and was in her PJ's, sending an email to Aunt Jenna when Caroline and Lexi walked in at the same time. Elena forced herself to stay calm and let Lexi at least get ready for bed and then she would confront her. Lexi and Caroline got into their beds and then Elena finished her email and looked Lexi straight in the eyes.

'So.. how was it?' asked Elena, obviously extremely excitied. Lexi musn't have told Caroline since she wasn't jumping up and down or telling everyone at the top of her lungs.

Lexi looked confused. 'How was what?' she asked.

Lexi was trying to play dumb but Elena was going to get every detail out now! 'You know what! How was it getting dirty with Kol?' she asked.

'What! Elena, we have practically broken up, why would you think we were together or getting dirty?' she asked, very shocked.

It was Elena's turn to be confused. 'You mean it wasn't you, in Kol's bedroom this afternoon?'

'No way! I was with Bonnie, for most of the night. Has he moved on already?' asked Lexi, tears filling her eyes.

Elena realized their boyfriend problems were far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena was frozen in silence. No was the only word going through her head. No, Kol couldn't have done that. No, this can't be happening. No, why did I say anything? Elena could feel tears come to her eyes and then there was a knock at the door. Elena ran to the door and opened it to see Stefan standing there. He was her angel. She quickly went outside and shut the door behind her, leaving a very confused Lexi and Caroline in the room. As soon as she shut the door, she fell into Stefan's arms and burst into tears. Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

'Why are you so sad?' he asked her.

'I was so stupid! I asked her about Kol and she said that it wasn't her in his room. She is going to be so upset because I didn't have enough of a brain to think about what would happen if it wasn't her.' Elena sobbed.

As soon as she finished, Stefan gently pushed her away and leaned down, to look straight at her.

'No, you aren't stupid and you have more of a brain then anyone I have ever known. You are so beautiful and you made a mistake, it doesn't matter. No one will think you are stupid, it is better you told them because think about how humiliated Lexi would be, if she had no idea this was coming.' He said, then pulled her back into his arms.

Elena couldn't help but think how lucky she was, again. She had tears streaming down her face, in her pj's and her hair was an absolute mess and Stefan still thought she was beautiful. He was right, if Kol started walking around with a new girlfriend and Lexi had no idea, then she would go straight to the bathroom and start crying which would kill her reputation.

When Elena finally stopped crying, she looked at Stefan, his green eyes filled with sadness and worry.

'I'm ok , I have to tell them the truth.' She said.

Stefan nodded and kissed her head. 'I love you. It's going to be ok, I promise.'

As usual he knew exactly what to say. 'I love you too, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow.' She said, before leaning up and kissing him.

Stefan waited outside and when she closed the door and glanced out, he smiled at her and she knew it would be ok.

Stefan walked back to his room. When he walked in, he saw Klaus punching Kol in the face and Kol not making any attempt to stop him.

'What the hell are you doing?!' yelled Stefan, pushing Klaus against the wall.

'What do you think I'm doing? Kol just told me what he did this afternoon and from the text Caroline sent me, you know as well.' Klaus yelled at him.

'That doesn't mean you have to fight with him!' Stefan said, trying to calm the situation down.

'He knew Lexi still loved him, I kept telling him to be patience but of course, his ego got in the way and now Lexi will never talk to him ever again.' yelled Klaus, getting angrier when he said this.

Klaus looked down at Kol, who was lying on the ground. 'How could you do that, Kol? How could you? You know what our father taught us, to always respect the ones we love because they will always be there for us and you are so screwed without Lexi that you did something you swore you wouldn't. You slept with a women while loving another. You used to say, you needed Lexi to live, that she never gave you back your heart and the only thing keeping you alive was knowing that she might come back to you, well, after you did that, she is never coming back, ever. And if she does, it will because she feels sorry for you!' yelled Klaus, by the end he was screaming it in Kol's face. Once he finished, he stepped back, obviously indicating he was done.

One look at Kol and you felt so sorry for the guy. Lexi was his everything but she broke up with him. Right, she broke up with him. Still feeling sympathy, Stefan looked at Klaus and saw that he wasn't regretting what he did but still saw the pain in his eyes, after seeing his twin accept that he has lost his world.

'Klaus, it isn't that big of a deal. I am sure Kol has a good excuse, don't you Kol?' asked Stefan.

By now, Kol was leaning against his bed with his knees near his chest and had tears coming down his face.

He shook his head. 'I don't know why I did it. But after everyone left the coach wanted to talk to me and he was saying 'That I shouldn't even be on the team, that I am still not over a girl who dumped me, I can't even catch a ball and that the only reason I am here is because Klaus told the coach he would teach me more skills. I felt so depressed and I tried to go to Lexi but as soon as I saw her, she just deaths stared me and when I tried to talk to her, she walked off and just said "It's over, Kol, move on". Then one girl came up to me, I can't even remember her name and she was nice and then I felt like I wanted to prove myself. To show Lexi that I was moving on and to prove to the coach that I was capable of so much more, so I did the first move and we ended up here and you know the rest but as soon as it happened, I knew it was wrong and I regret it so much. I hate myself, I should have known better, I did know better but I was being stupid.' He said, the pain in his eyes was so much and you could tell that he was slowing slipping into depression.

Stefan was taking his side on this, even though it was wrong, they had broken up. Most people tend to move on even faster if there on the football team, but they don't understand love. The more Stefan thought about it, it probably was ok. Lexi was his first love and if you really love your first love, then you don't forget them. He was never going to forget Elena and once Caroline made him watch Glee and even Quinn says 'That first loves are forever.' So they might never get over each other but that doesn't mean they should be stuck, not moving forward and trying to be happy without them.

'It's ok. You might not forget her but you had broken up and Lexi will understand that she brought this on herself and that if she hadn't broken up with you, it would have been a different girl in your bed this afternoon.' Stefan said. Kol nodded, he seemed happy that one of his friends would take his side.

Klaus huffed but nodded and said 'I understand it but I don't think it's ok.'

Stefan texted Elena a good night text and then drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

The next morning only Caroline and Stefan were at the running spot. After yesterday, they decided not to make the running session compulsory and Klaus was staying with Kol and helping him get a hold of himself while obviously, Elena was helping with Lexi.

'So, I guess we're on our own, Salvatore. This drama is going to be the death of me!' Caroline said and then they began running towards the beach.

'True dat! Drama just stresses everyone out and then we don't enjoy what we have!' he said.

'You have always been pretty hippie about that.' Caroline said, giggling.

'You think I'm like a hippie?' asked Stefan, with an offended look on his face.

'Well, whenever you talk about life you're always like "Life is everything, enjoy it!" Then you are always responsible and being like "just live, man", it is pretty hippie'

'Whatever you say, but I think Lexi is overreacting!'

'Me too! Like, she broke his heart, you can't expect him to sulk for the rest of his life! But Lexi had no idea what she was doing, so Kol should have just come and kissed her and then we wouldn't be having this problem.'

'I told him to do that but he was too scared of kissing her too hard. Man, that guy is so whipped, it's sad. Klaus is still annoyed at him about it all because he thinks Kol should have waited for Lexi to come around. What does Elena think of all this?'

Caroline huffed. 'She is weird, now we have to stop talking or I will pass out.' She said.

At breakfast, Stefan and Caroline came back to see Lexi and Elena sitting as far away as possible from Kol and Klaus. After talking about it, Stefan went to Elena and Caroline went to Klaus, at lunch they would swap. He sat in between Lexi and Elena who moved across for him. Under the table, he joined hands with Elena and rubbed Lexi back.

'Nothing you can't handle, right Lex?' he asked.

'It's gonna take a lot more than a guy to stop me.' She smiled back.

It was what they did since they were kids. Whenever one of them would hurt themselves or be hurt, they would say this to help each other get through it.

'Well, I am going to go get breakfast.' He said, he stood up and kissed Lexi's head before pulling Elena with him to the breakfast selection.

'How was your run?' she asked.

'Good, Caroline did 6 km and I did 8, but we also talking about what we thought of what's happening.' He said, getting a variety of food.

'So, what do you think of the situation?' Elena asked, sitting up on the bench next to him.

Stefan tensed. Caroline had later told him that Elena thought the opposite of him and if had learnt anything it was that you should always agree with Elena but then again Elena could always tell when he was lying. He needed to distract her.

With the perfect idea, Stefan placed his hand either side of her and began kissing her neck while saying 'Remember the last time you were sitting on a bench?'

Elena picked up that he was referring to in the science lab on Halloween. She nodded, with Stefan acting like this, she couldn't think properly but she knew he was avoiding the question.

'Good try but it's not going to work. Stop avoiding the subject.' She said, she saw him tense when she asked him and she saw him sigh when he realized he wasn't successful in taking her mind off the topic.

'I don't agree with what he did but I don't think it is as bad as Lexi is making it out to be.' Stefan said.

Elena was shocked and irritated by his answer. 'So you would do that to me?' she asked.

He knew she was mad at him. 'No, I would never do anything like that to hurt you.'

'But you think it was ok for Kol to do that to Lexi?'

Stefan sighed. 'Elena… No it wasn't ok, but Lexi broke up with him, this would have happen sooner or later. She is just taking it hard because she didn't imagine he would do it but you do agree with me that it would have happened.'

'So if you were Kol, you would have done that?' she asked. She couldn't believe Stefan was saying this. Stefan was her perfect guy, the one who would never hurt her and now, here he was talking as if he would be fine with breaking up with her and then moving on after a bit more than a month.

'No!' he said, straight away without hesitating.

'But you think Lexi is overreacting?'

'Yes.' He said. He was stuck using monotone and one worded answers, if he lied Elena would think the situation is worse and if he says anymore she might slap him.

'So, right now, you think I'm overreacting too?' she asked.

This was getting her worked up but she asked this question because she didn't want to fight. She wanted him to answer and then say some romantic line, like he usually does and they can forget this fight even happened, but he didn't say a romantic line, he didn't say anything. He looked down, as if he was ashamed of his answer and was scared of what she would do if he told her. He did think she was overreacting, actually, this was pure Stefan, staying quiet in a situation so he won't be confronted. With that, she got off the bench and walked off, taking her coffee with her. Maybe she was overreacting but she was not going to let Stefan get away with practically admitting, he would hurt her and then not even answering her when she could have just broken up with him.

Stefan sighed. Why was Elena being like this? He had so much more to say and he would have said it but when Elena has a mission of being right, you can't alter her path. He loves that about her, most of the girls he has been with, had relied on him and would do whatever he says but Elena is the opposite and does what she wants and doesn't give a damn if Stefan doesn't like it. It was how their relationship was, it was perfect. They were equal, sometimes Elena would do whatever Stefan asked her to and sometimes Stefan never listened to a word Elena said, when she tried to tell him what to do.

He went back to Lexi, she saw the entire thing. Everyone must have since Elena was always pulled as close as possible to Stefan every time they walked past a table with football team members on it and every table had at least 2 guys on it besides Lexi's.

'Wanna talk about it?' Lexi asked.

Stefan began eating and shook his head. All he wanted was to forget this ever happen and hope that at lunch Elena would run into his arms. He wasn't the one doing the wrong thing.

Elena went to her room and replayed her last conversation with Stefan. Why was this happening? His words kept going through her head, 'this would have happen sooner or later'. Is this what Stefan would think of their relationship? She wouldn't be able to live without Stefan and if he had broken up with her, she would never have cheated. She would have fought for what they had and stop at nothing until they got it back and found their way back to each other but this basically told her that Stefan wouldn't care, that he would move on and go on to the next girl. He had hurt her and now, after making her seem like she was so important to him, has completely changed his mind and doesn't care. She decided to avoid him, not talk to him, not look at him, nothing, then he came back to her begging for forgiveness because she wasn't the one doing the wrong thing.

Lexi and Caroline immediately started asking her questions about what happened, but Elena just screamed in frusation, which told them she didn't want to talk about it. During the fitness session, Elena was pushing everyone. This morning Stefan was being unfair, so she wasn't going to spend the day going through unfair situations, so she made everyone do the entire session. Some girls hurt themselves, others were on the ground after or were crying but no matter what she made them do it.

'Elena, why are you so uptight today?' Katherine asked, in the break.

'I am not unptight, I just don't want anyone slacking off, we are here so our team gets better and we're not going to unless we put in the effort. Think how much better we can get Katherine, soon everyone will be able to do the sesquence round-off, handspring, double back and land it. So far, we have 3 girls who can actually do it properly.' Elena said.

Katherine was thinking about it. 'If we could do that, we would be able to place at the next competition.' She said.

Elena nodded and smiled. 'Imagine how good that would be for you, you were the head cheerleader of the squad that placed for the first time ever at states.'

Katherine smiled. 'You're right, you can continue to run the session as hard as you want and you can even do the next one. If you have 3 more girls by the end of today, I can guarantee you head cheerleader.' Katherine said.

Elena nodded and smiled, as Katherine announced to everyone why the session were harder. She could still be head cheerleader and love Stefan, she just hoped he would realize he was wrong, before their fight got worse.

At lunch, Elena and a bunch of other girls who didn't have boyfriends in the football team, set up the gym for their next session. She walked back with them to lunch, they were the same girls who she hung around with before her and Stefan fell in love. She was catching up with them all and when she got her lunch, she saw that Stefan was probably avoiding her as well, so she sat down with them and continued talking.

When she was walking out with the same group after lunch, she walked straight into a person. 'oh, I'm really sorry' she said and was going to keep walking, but when she glanced back at the person, she saw Stefan staring down at her.

'You can go ahead, I'll meet you there.' Elena said, to the other girls when they stopped to wait for her.

When they were out the door, Elena looked back at Stefan and said 'Seriously, what do you want?'

'Hi Elena, good to see you too, I'm glad you've had a good day.' He said, in a cold voice. She hardly recognised him.

'Well, if you want to sit around and crack jokes all day then you can but I'm going to actually go do something.' She said, before turning around and walking towards the door.

'I wanted to talk to you but I guess, I can wait and have a nice chat to another girl from your team.' He said.

Elena stopped in her tracks, she recognised that line and not because he had said it to her before. 'Really, Stefan? You are using your old catch phase on me. You didn't think I would notice, did you? That's what you always said to girls you wanted for one night, you would make them feel jealous and then they would force themselves into your arms so they wouldn't be forgotten, sorry but it doesn't work on me.'

'I wasn't using it on you, I was testing you and you failed. You really have turned back into that stuck-up cheerleader you were, haven't you? Using the 'I'm so much better then you' voice, sorry but you know how much I hate the voice so I will leave now.' He said, turning to walk out the other door.

Elena was shocked. Two can play the game, she thought. 'Well, you're not your good guy either, right now I can only recognise the womanizer you and you know how much I despise him. Funny, this morning you love me and now you hate me, can you tell me when you have these mood swings, because they are really hard to keep track of.'

With that, they both turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the different doors behind them, but both knowing they had one more thing to say- '_I love you'._

Stefan couldn't believe it. He was always the one, apologizing and the one time he doesn't Elena goes all crazy. She had used that voice to seduce him once and it was amazing but knowing their relationship might be over, it scared him. Life without her scared him and he was losing himself. They always told each other how much they hated being the stuck-up cheerleader or the jerk football player and when he was around Elena, he forgot about that guy because she create a whole new person out of him and this new person he liked a lot, but she still treated him like he was that jerk. She was going crazy and he didn't want to be with her, if she was going back to thinking she was better then him. What made him love her so much, was the fact that he could be himself around her and she would never judge him or never insult him but if she was going to continue acting like this, then he would nevee be himself around her because she would never understand the way she usually does. She akways had this look, it was a look of love and happiness, with that look he would know she understood him but her like this, he couldn't imagine her looking at him the same. Why were girls so damn complicated?

He sprinted out onto the field, determined to make this practice worthwhile. It wasn't. Stefan couldn't stop thinking about Elena, the ball would be flying towards him and an image would flash in his head, of her hands on her hips looking down at him, then he would sprint too far in front. If it was an image of the girl he loved, he wasn't fast enough. Eventually, the coach pulled him off, not wanting to put his head into high school drama and left him on the bench for the rest of training. At the end when everyone was gone, Damon came over to Stefan.

Damon knew something was bothering his little brother. He had the same look on his face, whenever he got an injury and didn't want anyone to know, scared that they didn't think he would be able to play. Damon would get out whatever he is hiding, he always managed to get Stefan to tell him. The Salvatore brothers were the best of friends, they were. They told each other everything, when their parents died, they were told that they would feel alone. Damon remembers Stefan running into his room, after their Aunt took pity on him and blurted out that fact. He was crying and saying over and over again, 'they wouldn't want me to be alone, I don't want to be alone'. That day, they swore to each other to not keep secrets and that whenever they felt alone, they had to tell the other.

Damon sat down next to Stefan and looked at him expectantly. He did this everytime he wanted to know something, at one point he sat like this for an hour before Stefan spilled.

Stefan couldn't stand it, he hated people staring at him, Damon knew that but Stefan also knew that it wouldn't stop until he told Damon what's happening. Then as if something popped inside him, he blurted out everything. He told him about Lexi and Kol, about him not wanting to say sorry, about Elena going back to being stuck-up, him was back to being a jerk and how he can't live without Elena, he loves her way too much to let her go but he doesn't know what to do because she seems to hate him. Damon listened. He wouldn't understand but he would listen. One of the reasons they managed to stay so close was because, they didn't ask questions or go into it, they would just give the other advice and hope for the best.

Damon nodded once Stefan was finished and said 'Give it time. You gotta love women but sometimes they are the biggest pain in the butt. She is just confused, just like you. Let each other cool off a bit, you can't live without her but you don't want to push her. This afternoon, go for a run or what not, do something to relax and calm yourself and if you see Elena, no matter what you feel. I want you to smile at her, then by the end of the week or sooner, you can go up and talk to her and realize that you both are overreacting but it's a part of life.'

Stefan understood. He would have some time to himself and hoped that by the end of the day, Elena would calm down. He loved her so damn much which was what made their relationship hard, is that sometimes he couldn't believe she was his, so he might try to make up excuses for why they can't be together even thought she could be annoying, he wouldn't exchange her for the world.

Elena needed some relaxation. She had been so determinated that in fact she got half the team doing the sequence. She dragged Caro line and Lexi down to the beach with her. She decided to keep her summer dress on and just lay back, to enjoy the afternoon before going for a swim. They talked about the new routine and how they could use this camp to their advantage, they were taking turns at exchanging ideas but when it was Elena's turn, she couldn't speak. As confused as her friends were, they realized the cause of her lost voice when they saw a shirtless Stefan running down the beach. He stopped near a tall tree and looked over at her. She was expecting to see him roll his eyes or pretend he didn't see her but instead he smiled at her before looking at the tree and being doing chin-ups on a nearby branch. Elena's heart stopped. Not just because she could see Stefan shirtless (trust me, it was the most amazing sight, a picture could be taken and sold for a million dollars) but because of the way he smiled. His green eyes sparkled and his face looked free, he looked at her like he loved her, because I guess he did. Elena quickly tore off her dress and ran into the beach, diving under the water. If she was there any longer, she would have burst into tears, at the thought of how badly she treated him at lunch.

She was out deep and still hadn't come up for a breathe, when she touched the bottom and tried to push up, her foot was caught on a piece of seaweed. She tried to get free but, she wasn't able to pull her foot out. She tried screaming out Stefan's name, but he wouldn't be able to hear her. Her lungs felt like they would explode. Caroline and Lexi wouldn't come in, they weren't wearing their togs or anything and Stefan, probably thought she hated him.

'Stefan, I love you forever and beyond!' were her last thoughts, as a black sheet covered her vision and she swayed along with the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan looked out again at the water. Elena had been under for way too long, he knew she had a small lung capacity. Whenever they would make out she would always be in need of air, way too soon. He counted the seconds_, '57, 58, 59, 60' _. She had been under for too long, not caring about whether they were fighting, he dived into the exact place she went to and saw her floating unconscious. As thought he turned his feelings off, he went into a mode where only one thought run through his head _'Get her out and breathing'. _Usually he might have been frozen in shock or start crying at the possiblitiy of her being dead, but he was not letting her go this easily. He yanked the piece of seaweed off her foot that seemed to keep her deep beneath the water and sprinted out of the water, carrying her bridal style. While he was running he felt a sharp pain in his foot but kept going, knowing that he might only have seconds to save the love of his life. He heard Caroline scream for someone to call an ambulance, but as soon as he reached the sand, he laid Elena on the ground and put her on her side so the water could get out of her lungs. When most of it seemed to flow out, he remembered back to their PE class and started to do the CPR that their teacher taught them. When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics said that her heart was beating but they needed to get her to hospital, without even thinking about it, Stefan went on to the ambulance with her, followed by Caroline while Lexi was picking up Bonnie and Klaus, to take them to the hospital in her car.

While they were waiting, Stefan looked down at his foot to see what caused had caused him so much pain. He was in shock when he saw a big and sharp piece of glass, wedged into the sole of his left foot. Caroline looked over at him and gasped when she saw what he was looking at.

'I am getting you, a doctor, Stefan. Your foot could be infected.' She said and went towards the desk.

But Stefan couldn't think about his foot. Elena was in surgery, he felt like he was about to cry every time he thought about it. They got into a stupid fight, they were both wrong but they were both so stubborn. He once read a story about a really sad guy, this guy who was Stefan's age, had just finished a really bad day, his parents got mad at him, his coach, almost everyone he knew, it seemed like they hated him, except his girlfriend who he loved. When he told her he didn't want to see her, she asked him why', then they got into a big fight because she was trying to help him but he wasn't in the mood. That afternoon, she got a lift home with her friend and their car crashed into a tree, the friend was killed instantly whereas the girl he loved was fighting for her life. When they were in the hospital this guy and his girlfriends sister were talking and she said, that before the car crashed she was writing an email to him and she showed him the email, it said- _I love you, I know you think you're life is hard now, but it's going to be ok. Life is too short for us to be unhappy and I am always trying to make you see that, I am sorry if you thought I was being nosey when I wanted to help you but I love you so much, it pains me to see you unhappy. I wish you could see that too. Love always,' _Seconds later the doctor came out with news that the girl had passed away and the guy cried so hard, and now he tells everyone, 'Don't let a day pass without telling your girlfriend you love her.'

Caroline called him over and he limped over. A doctor came and greeted him, when Stefan sat at the table, he didn't say a thing. Thank goodness, Caroline was there because she did all the talking for him. His mind kept playing through the day hoping that at one point he told Elena he loved her. The doctor put salt water on his cut and bandaged it, saying that later in the week Stefan has to come back, so he can check to see if it is infected or not. When he eventually limped back into the waiting room, Lexi and the others were already here. Lexi knew this was really getting to Stefan, as soon as he sat down on one of the chairs, she went over to him, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and began crying.

He sobbed something like 'I forgot to tell her!'

She was confused but asked him 'Forgot to tell her what?'

'I forgot to tell her I love her!' he said, before sobbing again.

Lexi couldn't stop herself, tears began to pour down her face. Stefan was beating himself up, she knew that every day he told Elena he loved her because he never wanted her to forget and Elena told her about their conversation at lunch and how it seemed like they hated each other again, but now Stefan has realized that no matter what he will love her. She looked over at her other friends, Klaus was standing up holding Caroline his chest, as she soaked his shirt in tears. She also could have sworn she saw a tear run down Klaus's face, then Bonnie was sitting on Matt's lap, holing back tears as Matt gently rocked her and tried to calm her down.

After Stefan had his emotional breakdown with Lexi and everyone else, the doctor came out and told them that Elena was going to survive. That Stefan had saved her life and after getting all the fluid out of her lungs, she was going to be ok. She was still asleep but they were welcome to see her for a moment. The doctor walked them to her room and left, everyone wanted to get inside but everyone realized that Stefan wasn't in the room with them. Lexi walked outside and saw him, sitting down on the chair across from her door with his elbows hanging for his knees while he nervously played with his fingers.

'Why don't you come in and see her? She is still asleep.' Lexi said.

'I doubt she wants to see me, asleep or awake.' He said, looking towards the ground.

'That's not true.' Lexi said, firmly.

'Really? So before she went into the water, she told you she loved me again or better yet, didn't she dive into the water to get away from me and then almost died? Trust me, I don't think she ever wants to see me again.' He said and with that he stood up off his chair and limped outside.

Lexi sighed. Stefan always pinned the blame on himself, it was what he did every time something went wrong. From Elena's room, she could suddenly hear her tired voice float outside. When she walked in, she saw Elena, propped up by a pillow, looking and talking to all her friends, who were either crying or on the verge of tears. As soon as Lexi opened the door, Elena looked excitiedly towards her but then tried to hide the disappointment on her face when she just saw Lexi come through. Lexi wasn't offended, it was obvious she wanted to see Stefan, he saved her life and they had some serious apologizing to do.

'Where is he?' she asked. Even though she was emotionally, physically and mentally drained, you could still see tears in Elena's eyes and the pain of not bring around Stefan.

'He is being Stefan and feeling guility about what happened and thinks you still hate him, even though he is still madly in love with you as if nothing has changed.' Lexi said.

When Elena heard the last part she smiled, then she turned to her friends and made them give her a group hug.

'You have no idea, how scared I was. I thought I was going to die, I thought I would never get to go shopping with Caroline, or partying with Lexi, or studying with Bonnie, or hanging around with any of you ever again, or…' she trailed off.

Everyone in the room knew what she was going to say 'or tell Stefan, I love him.'

'What about me? Are my jokes really that bad?' asked Klaus, pretending to be offended.

Elena laughed. 'Well, I don't know, they don't often make sense.'

Klaus pouted, but then Caroline hugged him and whispered she loves him.

Elena looked around and smiled, she couldn't believe she had almost lost this. Her friends, she couldn't imagine a life without them. With the thought of Stefan hanging in the back of her mind, she tried to enjoy the moment as it was and appreciate that she had such great friends, but all she wanted to do was fall asleep.

Bonnie could see Elena zoning out and her eyelids fighting to stay open. She went over ot her bed and hugged Elena. Then gestured for everyone to do the same, after the painful good-byes, Elena went straight to sleep. The doctors weren't letting her go to cheer camp for at least 2 days, but Elena was hoping she would feel better tomorrow and perhaps even sneak out. For now, she simply let herself fall to sleep, knowing that her life was so much better then she had thought before.

Stefan was on top of the building that they were staying in, he didn't want to think but then he didn't want to stop thinking. Elena almost died, what if she did? That question kept floating through his mind, what would he have done if she did? He remembers his parents funeral, he stood over their grave's to watch them get buried, if he had to watch the same thing happen to Elena… He wouldn't be able to live with himself, Damon wouldn't be able to help him, Stefan only began to actually feel happy when he met Elena, a life without her seemed impossible.

He got a fright when he heard someone coming up behind him. He expected to see Lexi but instead he saw Bonnie, he was never too close with her. She always was happy and nice but didn't really like hanging around with people from the football team.

'You're not going to jump are you?' she asked.

'No.' he said, shaking his head.

She came and sat next to him. 'She's ok, you know.'

'I know that, but it doesn't change what happened.'

'Stefan, why are you doing this to yourself? What happened, happened but you saved her life and right now, she doesn't care about what happened. Actually, I don't think she even remembers it, but she does remember that you saved her and when she looks back on this, whether you and her are together or not, the most important thing she will remember will be that you didn't come see her and that you saved her, then broke her heart.'

Stefan listened to what Bonnie was saying. 'I don't know if what you're saying is true, but you're right. If she wanted to see me and I didn't come, she would upset but I don't think she wants to see me, so until I know that I don't want her to be stuck in the same room as me.' He said before turning around walking down the stairs towards his room, leaving Bonnie by herself.

Bonnie sighed, Lexi was right, Stefan could be very stubborn. Many people would think that see didn't know Stefan well, Stefan probably didn't think she did either, but she did. She observes people from a distance and through others. She knew Stefan loved Elena on the night of Halloween and the night of the back to school party, she watched as Stefan protectively watched over Elena, knowing that a relationship would soon blossom. Every time Stefan came off the football field, he had the same look on his face as he did now, it was a look that he could have done more mixed with guilt and fear, it was easy for him to feel this way, even if he played amazingly, he always had this look. It used to stay on his face until the next day or longer, but that was before Elena came along, she was the only person who could convince Stefan that he did do enough he only ever believed her because he knew that she knew himself better than he did and she would never lie to him.

The next day, after quick breakfast, Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie drove out to the hospital to see Elena before the fitness session. She was awake.

'Good morning sunshine!' sang Caroline when she walked in.

' At least someone is happy today.' sighed Elena.

'Aww, don't be moody, what has your skirts in a twist?' Lexi asked, sitting down on the single sofa.

'What do you think? Today the whole team could have gotten that sequence perfect, but because I had a little shortage of breath, I have to miss out on the entire day!' she said.

'I would love to swap places with you, however your shortage of breath caused you to pass out and you would be dead if it weren't for Stefan.' Caroline said.

As soon as Stefan was mentioned, Elena's face was heart-breaking, when she first heard it her eye's lit up but then fell when she realized the situation.

'He hasn't called or anything, has he?' Bonnie asked.

Elena looked down at her phone. 'Nope' she said, with a light smile on her face.

Bonnie hoped he would have done something after their little conversation.

'Well, speaking of Stefan, while he was being a hero, he cut his foot on a piece of glass so Damon has forbidden him to train today and Katherine is making him stay outside your room for the day to make sure you don't sneak out!' said Lexi.

Elena was shocked, she was annoyed that Katherine knew she would sneak out but was happy that Stefan would be forced to be near her and post near-death experience or not, she was to find Stefan and tell him she loved him, she didn't know what his reaction would be but by now, she didn't really care, she just had to see him.

Once Lexi, Caroline and Bonnie left, Elena tried watching TV. The shows were just a whole lot of old shows that were being aired for retired people, who stayed at home for most of the day or the old people in the hospital for check-ups. She was waiting for Stefan, but after about an hour or so, she realized he had snuck in and she hadn't even noticed he was out there. She sat up straight, feeling the blood go to her head made her a bit dizzy but she had to get over it. Slowly, she swung her legs around the side of the bed and forced herself to get up, she felt the dizziness get worse but that wasn't going to stop her. She gradually walked over to the door, shuffling her feet, trying to get closer. When she reached the door, she opened it and saw him. He looked up at her and she knew that she needed to touch him, he was perfect. The sun was coming through the window splashing onto his face, causing his eyes to sparkle and his hair was gelled up as usual but today had a bit more freedom to it then usual. She leaned against the side of doorway, trying to hold herself up. Stefan saw her struggling and stood up, to help her but when he got within distance, Elena opened her arms and feel forward straight into him and she felt like the gates of heaven had opened.

He grabbed her to stop her from falling and pulled her back into her room, shutting the door behind him. When he made it back to her bed, they fell against each other again. Elena was holding onto Stefan as tightly as she could while he had completely buried her face in her neck and hair. Elena started to cry, she had almost lost him, she was so selfish and stupid. She could feel a few tears fall down Stefan's face as well.

This was how it felt, this was how it felt to have pieces fall into place, it was how scientist must feel when they have finally worked out a cure for disease, how a parents feels when their child can ride a bike.

Elena felt Stefan lean back, she looked him in the eyes, he was so beautiful, his eyes were an emerald colour that shone as brightly as the sun and you could tell that they were the windows into his soul. You could see the hurt, the sadness, the pain and gulit he carried with him but then you could see the love, compassion and happiness he was capable of. Whenever she thinks of home, she thinks of his eyes and how they make her feel like nothing could hurt her and that is how you feel in your own home.

'I love you so much…' he whispered.

Elena laughed, those were the last words she thought about. All see can remember is diving in and then thinking those words, the rest is blank.

Even though she laughed, Stefan still couldn't get himself to smile. 'I forgot to tell you that yesterday and I have spent the last few hours regretting it so much, if you didn't wake up, if I never got to say that again… I don't know what I would do. How can you even see me? It was my fault you dived in and I am so sorry I treated you that way, I was upset but that is no excuse, you could have died, I never would have forgiven myself..' Stefan went blabbering on.

As if a light turned on in Elena's head, she understood. She had been upset he hadn't wanted to see her, but now she understood, he thought she didn't want to see him. His gulit was getting to him, Elena was the only one who could get him to forget about it but usually he always wanted sex after it and she never disagreed.

She ran her hands into his hair and leaned her forehead against him which made him shut up.

'Stefan…Stefan, Stefan, Stefan… Stefan.' She said over and over, as if she were explaining something to a child. 'I love you. I forgot to tell you too but now I am making it up for it by telling you every day, for as long as it's true. I know, I almost lost you too. I know you're feeling guilty but you can't. You were the one that saved my life and the only reason I wanted it to be saved was because of you. If you had died, I wouldn't know what to do either, I would go back to being the sad little girl who childishly shuts off her emotions, I would never feel powerful or happy or even feel like I could do the things I can. I wouldn't have you by my side pushing me to do better or telling me I could do everything. I would never feel alive, you make me alive because you don't let me shut off my emotions, you make me face everything and you make me realize things I have never known. You're the gravity holding me to earth and I wasn;t surprised when the doctor told me you saved my life because a life without you, would be no life at all and I would always want to see you. If the world would ever be about to end the last person I would want to see is you. I dived in because I didn't want to believe this hold you have over me but now, I do believe it and by simply looking at me, I wanted to run straight into your arms. We belong together Stefan and nothing you say, do or think will change that.' Elena said, the tears kept coming but that didn't stop her from kissing him as passionately as she could.

Stefan was so stupid. How could he think Elena wouldn't want to see him? If the roles had been reversed, he would have gone straight to her and forgotten all about their fight. She was brave enough to do that with him and thank god, she did or he would still be outside holding a grudge. When she kissed him, he felt his heart start again. He could almost feel the blood starting to circulate in his body just because he knew that with Elena he could survive this. She leaned back as he laid down on top of her, with his elbows supporting himself. She started pulling at his shirt and he knew exactly where this was going. He went to his knees and pulled his shirt off while Elena smiled at him or well, his abs. He leaned down to kiss her and began unbuttoning the hospital pyjama's she was in.

She pulled back and looked at him, then said 'We can't do this in a hospital.'

He went to kissing her neck. 'Says who?'

'Stefan… you know it's not allowed.' She said, trying to stay stern but right now, where this was going was the most entertaining thing there was to do at the hospital.

'Too bad, you almost died and we have to have make-up sex, so I say we can be an exception!' he said then kissed her lips again.

From then, Elena stopped fighting back. She almost died and now if she wanted to she could tick off having sex in a hospital from her somewhat bucket list. She felt like she was drowning all over again but this time, she was drowning in Stefan's love for which wasn't so bad.

That afternoon, all her friends came to visit her and Stefan. He offered to leave but Elena is keeping him within a 5 metre radius, (it stretched that far when he had to go to the bathroom). Elena was lying against his chest, they were now excellent at putting on their clothes in this mini hospital bed, considering the nurse liked to visit them to see how they were going and her friends made a surprise entrance.

This was the moment, Elena thought. This was the moment she wanted when she woke up, Stefan's arms were protectively around her and she was able to laugh with him or her friends, without dwelling on the past or thinking about everything that had happened. Then, Klaus and Caroline went to the desk to see if she would be allowed out for the night, so they could go to dinner.

Stefan leaned forward and kissed Elena's cheek and said, 'I need a quick word with Lexi.'

He took his arms back from around Elena and jumped out of the bed. Elena whimpered when he did but he simply kissed her forehead then walked outside with Lexi following him. Elena turned to her friends, feeling her mood slowly drop without being able to feel Stefan near her.

When Stefan made it outside he turned to Lexi and looked her straight in the eye.

'Lexi, you have to listen to me. Ok, as soon as the night is over, you have to go to Kol and you have to forgive him. I don't care if you think he raped you or that he cheated or what. You broke his heart first and you two are just going to keep hurting each other unless you forgive him.' Stefan said sternly.

'Stefan, why are you on Kol's side? This is what Elena and you were fighting about!' said Lexi.

Stefan shook his head. 'No! Both of you don't get it, I wasn't talking about what I would do if I was in Kol's position, I was talking about what I would do if I were you. If I broke up with Elena and then she slept with another person, I would still forgive her. I love her too much to let our relationship die because of some silly mistake! I know, you love Kol too and what use is it if you try and tell yourself different?' he said, then he turned around and went back to Elena, leaving Lexi with a lot to think about.

When he walked into the room, Elena reached for him straight away. He kissed her before going back into his original position. He felt Elena relax in his arms and you could see the happiness radiating off her. Stefan had never felt so special, or so loved. He knew Elena loved him, she told him every day but when he saw these little things, it made him realize that every time she said it, she truly meant it and that feeling was almost better.

While Bonnie and Matt were arguing between themselves, Elena smiled up at him and whispered, 'I heard what you said to Lexi, and I admit I was wrong. I should have let you explain and shouldn't have accused you.. Forgive me?' she looked up at him with sad and sorry eyes.

Stefan kissed her head. 'You have nothing to be sorry for, we both made mistakes, but you have to promise me, that even if Kol and Lexi keep fighting, we're not going to let their fight become ours, ok?'

'Ok, I promise.' She said, then they sealed their deal with a kiss.

The doctors weren't going to let her go out for dinner that night, because tomorrow they were letting her go back to the camp but she wasn't allowed to participate. So her and Stefan got takeaway chinese and watched re-runs of 'How I met your mother'. When it was getting late, Stefan was thinking about going back, so she could get some sleep, but Elena was determined to stay at his side at all times, then after a lot of arguing and puppy eyes, Stefan stayed the night in the hospital with Elena in his arms.

He knew they wouldn't be too happy to see him here tomorrow, but Elena was happy and that was all that mattered to him. After not being able to touch her or hold her for hardly even a day, Stefan felt disconnected from the world but he had her all to himself and his life was almost back to being perfect again.

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know, I don't usually write author's notes but thanks for everyone who is reviewing. After Stefan and Elena broke up, I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep writing but I managed to get this chapter out. I had the idea of eventually bringing in the coach who Elena first slept with but I'm not sure if I will keep writing this. If anyone does want me to keep writing and go one with the story, then I can. Thanks so much for reading it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know I was talking about stopping this story but you're reviews inspired me to keep going. Some of you were saying you wouldn't want the coach as Stefan and Elena just got back together, so this chapter has a lot of fluff but don't worry the story is still continuing! I hope you enjoy it!**

By the end of the week, Elena was back to herself. At times, she felt short of breath but usually she was fine. Stefan's foot was gradually getting better but throughout the week he was only allowed to participate in the football session and all he did then was throw to everyone else. During the fitness sessions, Stefan wasn't allowed to do it with the football team but he had persuaded the coach to let him do the session with the cheerleaders. Everyone found it hilarious and more fun with Stefan around, because while Elena was running it, he would find ways to annoy her and get her attention but when she forced him to do the exercise, he did it within seconds. Stefan loved those sessions, he got to spend more time with Elena and every day, he thought of another way to make her smile. Elena liked them because it was cute seeing Stefan try get attention and she would always laugh at him or tease him as much as she could but that perspective would totally change whenever he took his shirt off. He went shirtless to do chin-ups, every girl watched him and almost passed out at the sight of his muscles tensing, you could read the jealousy and envy on their faces, so Elena pulled the over-protective girlfriend card and halfway through a chin-up, climbed up onto him and clung herself around his upper torso making him work a lot harder to do a chin-up and blocking every girls view of his abs. Everyone was looking forward to the weekend, they didn't have any sessions or what not, it was simply relaxing. On Friday night, there was the usual party begin thrown and everyone had a great time, all tension and soreness being released from their muscles. At this party, Stefan got a bit drunk while Elena stayed sober. At around 1am, they had a very amusing walk back. Stefan was a happy drunk and while holding Elena's hand, at times he decided to skip, sprint ahead or at one point just sit down. It took Elena almost half an hour to get Stefan to stand up, he was saying something about sitting down makes him feel like a tree or something. Elena eventually brought sex into the equation and he stood up straight away, a lot more eager to get back.

Kol and Lexi had eventually gotten back together, Lexi hadn't given herself fully to him yet but was giving it a lot more thought. Tonight, they were planning on spending the night in Bonnie's dorm since she was staying with Matt for the night, then Stefan and Elena argued with Klaus and Caroline about who stayed in what room. They tried everything in deciding, from drawing straws to picking a number between 1-10, but eventually Stefan and Klaus did the most fair thing and played scissors, paper, rock. Klaus won, so Stefan and Elena were in the boys room while Klaus and Caroline were in the girls. Their friendships between each other and become a lot stronger, especially since Caroline and Elena started playfully arguing about how one boyfriend is more romantic then the other and then Klaus and Stefan found out, so now it is a competition. Before the party, Stefan set up his room to be as romantic as possible, it was no secret he was competitive and he was secretly super happy when Klaus chose to sleep in the girls room tonight.

Stefan handed Elena his key and as soon as she opened the door, her hand covered her mouth. She walked in, spinning around and looking at everything, he even saw pinch herself making sure it wasn't a dream. She looked at him with the biggest smile on her face and Stefan felt the usual warmth of his heart, this was how he always felt when he made Elena smile.

'What is all this?' she asked, she still couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a massive bouquet of flowers, which she couldn't stop smelling or staring at.

'This is a celebration that we made our first week through cheer camp, this is a reminder of how much I love you, this is the point we get in our romance competition against Klaus and Caroline and most importantly, this is hardly even a fraction of what you deserve every day for the rest of your life.' He said, then he leaned down to kiss her and they had the perfect ending to her perfect reactions.

Elena woke up the next morning to see that she was alone. She sat up and looked around. The room was still beautiful, the floor was covered in rose petals and as you walked along it, you felt like you were floating on clouds. There were candle lit around the room which gave off a sense of love and warmth, then at the back of the room was a massive vase filled with the most beautiful and colourful flowers she had ever seen. Next to the vase were 2 glass bowls filled with water and had frangipani's floating on them. She remember telling Stefan on the night he walked her home that she loved them when they walked past a frangipani tree.

Elena put on a pair of shorts that she put in Stefan's room before and then pulled on one of his shirts. She did have her own but Stefan's shirts were so unbelievably comfortable and they were too big for her, so she felt more free whenever she wore them. She looked at her phone, it was 8:30, too early for anyone to be awake but Elena wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without Stefan. It was Saturday morning, Elena knew where he would be. She walked outside to the living area, where there was a mini kitchen, lounge and TV. It was stocked with food and was open for anyone to use all day, on weekends. She saw what she knew she would see, Stefan and Damon were sitting on the floor side by side, watching the Saturday morning cartoons. There was a box of fruit loops in between them and they both were just eating cereal, mesmerised by the TV screen which was showing some random characters who Elena didn't know. Elena found it so cute that they did this, almost every Saturday they would do this, it didn't matter where but as long as there was a TV and some sort of cereal, they would happily sit there from 8-10 watching the cartoons as if they were 10 years old. Stefan told her that they had been doing this for as long as he could remember, since Damon could reach the cereal cupboard and Stefan knew what the TV remote could do. Their parents would sit behind them and watch as they bonded in the commercials, arguing about the characters or talking about what they were doing today. It was a one of the kind bond.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off the screen, he was shocked when he felt something fall onto his lap but smiled when he was greeted with a sleepy yet happy Elena.

'Why aren't you asleep?' he asked, while she made herself comfortable on him.

'I felt lonely, but don't worry I will be going back to sleep so I don't break up bonding time!' she said, then set her head on his chest and almost immediately fell asleep.

Damon and him exchanged glances and Stefan signalled to him that it was ok, if it were anyone else they would be screaming at them to go away or to get them more cereal but it was Elena. The first time Katherine interrupted the Saturday morning cartoons, Stefan and Damon made a deal that only really important people could watch it with them, and that list only included Elena and Katherine.

Stefan brushed her hair back and got himself more fruit loops. An episode of Batman was on but it was in a commercial. Damon looked over at him with a confused look.

'Your girl is a weird one. I mean, most girls sit next to you and rest their heads on your shoulder or sit on top of your lap but your girl is sprawled all over you as if you're a pillow.' Damon laughed.

Stefan laughed as well, Elena looked like a starfish, and he was used to it. From the first time they spent the night together, Elena almost pushed him off the bed. Now, he has the strategy that when she falls asleep he has to wrap his arms around hers and tangle their legs, so then she physically can't move. It was hard but they both still got a good night sleep.

'You have no idea but no matter which way she sleeps, I'll always love her!' he said, kissing her head. 'And before you go teasing my girlfriend, doesn't your girlfriend have an apple with every meal?' he added.

Damon and Stefan started joking about Elena's and Katherine's habits, then at around 9 or so, Katherine came outside and literally fell on top of Damon. She went back to sleep in a position, where her head and arms were hanging off the back of his shoulders and Damon had his head over her shoulder, so he could still eat and watch the TV show. Stefan laughed, everyone would come out and see the Salvatore brothers, with their strange but perfect girlfriends. Damon wanted this moment to freeze, if he could he would have recorded it then framed it so he could see it every day. Moments like this made life seem happy and sometimes that all you can ask for; just a little bit of happiness.

'Stefan is way more romantic than Klaus! You just don't want to admit it!' yelled Elena, from across the room.

'No way! My Klausy-pie beats your Steffy-bear any day!' yelled back Caroline.

Her and Elena were in the living area, everyone was either at the beach or in town. They began watching a movie, but then Elena started throwing popcorn at Caroline and then she declared war. So here they were trying to hit each with pillows/tackle each other while trying not to break anything. They had already broken a vase and almost smashed the TV, but they didn't care. Elena's iPhone was playing on full blast from the speakers, it was the perfect girls' sleepover party.

'Wanna bet?! Klaus can hardly scrape a B in english, I am surprised he can pronounce your name!' Elena yelled back.

Caroline ran towards her and hit her with a pillow. Elena quickly responded, they were thrashing the pillows at each other as hard as they could, it hurt sometimes but that never stopped them. Eventually, Elena's pillow burst open and feathers flew everywhere, then Caroline's quickly followed. Elena started laughing so hard she fell on top of the couch and when she dropped her pillow, it almost exploded at Caroline's feet. Caroline couldn't help but laugh as well, Elena used to laugh all the time but after the accident she never did. She made herself smile again but it wasn't the same, now she laughed all the time and when she was happy, you could almost see the happiness floating off her, this just proved how great Stefan was to her and how much she loves him.

Elena looked around. 'Wow, Caroline! We are going to get in so much trouble!' she said, then started laughing again.

The room was now covered in feathers, popcorn, M&M's (from when they tried to catch them in their mouths), lollies, more pillows and blankets. You couldn't even see the floor anymore that's how much of a mess they made.

'Ha, we really do need Bonnie to come to these, don't we? I mean, she is always telling us, to not fight and to keep everything clean, when she comes back from her date with Matt, she will be so shocked!' Caroline said, in between laughter.

When they both calmed down, t hey decided to do a little bit of gossip.

'So, Caroline…. What is your prediction about Kol and Lexi?' Elena asked, knowing that Caroline basically had magic powers when it came to reading a relationship.

Caroline shut her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I think it should last. I think what just happened has made their love stronger then ever before, I think it was a wake up call to Lexi and I won't be surprised if within the next week or so, she is texting or calling us saying they slept together. I also predict they will stay together forever and ever!' she said.

Elena nodded, that sounded true. 'Maybe we should record these so when we're older, we can see how correct you were! What about Matt and Bonnie?' she asked.

Caroline looked at her. 'OK, but you can't tell Bonnie because I don't think they will end up together. I think they are both nice and what not, but I think they clash. Bonnie needs someone who is a bit of a bad boy and needs a bit of spice in her relationship, while Matt needs a true love, he wants someone to love and someone to love him. I think by the end of junior year, they will be over!' she said, thinking about it.

'That's right, I guess. I don't know what will happen but I hope it can be a clean break-up. What about Stefan and I?' she asked. She wasn't that sure about her answer, what if Caroline didn't think they would last, Caroline was almost always right.

'I have no doubt in my mind that you and Stefan are forever! You two are made for each other, you are the unknown in each other's equations and I know that both of you will face many obstacles but at the end of the day, you love each other and you will always find your way back to one other, no matter what!' she said, smiling.

Elena smiled back, she imagined their future. She could already picture herself as Elena Salvatore, she knew that so many girls practice writing their names with their boyfriends last names but Elena didn't have to, she knew that Stefan's last name was the one for her, she couldn't see herself with any other last name.

'Now, I won't ask you about Klaus and you because that is just weird.' She said, before turning back to her phone and pausing the recording.

'Yeah…' Caroline trailed off but her voice was flat and it looked as though she was trying not to cry.

'Caroline, what it is?' Elena came closer and asked her.

'I once thought about Klaus and I, what our future might be like and how long we will be together but I came up blank. I see with you and Stefan, you're equals. You are both independent, I mean, you argue heaps and then have make-up sex all the time. With Klaus and I, even if I playfully argue with him, he still admits he is wrong. He is perfect that he does everything for me, but he is always being teased about being whipped and I had to say it but I think he is whipped too.' She said this and then tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Elena put her arm around her friend and said 'Don't think that! If you feel this way you have to let him know. Klaus loves you because you are independent and you have to tell him to become more independent. Sometimes I envy you and Klaus, I mean, whenever I ask Stefan to do something, he is always a stubborn-ass and never does it, until I give him puppy eyes, argue with him or threaten to take away sex , but it's the way our relationship is. I have found his weaknesses and know how to make him cave and he is slowly finding mine. Klaus loves you so much, that you alone is his weakness and he will do anything for you, so just tell him, ok?'

Caroline sniffed and tried to calm down her tears. She loved Klaus, but like so many other girls, she was jealous of Stefan and Elena. Elena was right, Klaus would go to hell and back for Caroline, but she was scared of telling him. She loved him so much and she shouldn't be afraid of him, this was why she was never sure how long they would last, their relationship had cracks in it and sometimes you can mend them but sometimes you're not quick enough and those cracks can make everything collapse.

Elena rolled off Stefan, getting her breath back. She rested her head on his chest, as soon as they got back from dinner they had been doing this, it was great but Elena was starting to feel exhausted. She finally started breathing normally again, she was trying to enjoy her time with Stefan but something was hanging at the back of her mind. She didn't think it mattered all that much but she still couldn't stop thinking about it, Stefan must have caught on to it and had been saying she can tell him anything, for the last few hours. She was always just about to, but then he would distract her again.

He started playing with her hair and said 'Whatever is on your mind, can you please tell me?'

Elena turned her head and looked at him, very confused. 'How did you know I was thinking about it now?' she asked.

'Because, you always hide your nose when you're thinking,' he said, tapping her nose.

Elena was caught. It was a habit she had, she didn't even notice that she had been hiding her nose into his chest for the last few minutes.

She pushed herself up and looked at him. He stared at her with eyes that were filled with trust, it was what they did. They would have a staring contest while Elena made up her mind, Stefan never lost. He would stare at her with such intensity she would be forced to look away and tell him everything, but it was nice that he wanted to know how to make her feel better.

She sighed and looked away. Stefan sighed too and grabbed her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him and not look away.

'You feel guilty about something, which is why you're scared of telling me and why you haven't stopped thinking about it but please, Elena, please tell me. I want to do everything possible to get you smiling again.' He said.

Elena sighed again, she had to tell him before he forced it out of her.

'It's going to sound pathetic!' she said, warning him.

'Nothing about you could possibly be pathetic, not even you're thoughts.' He said.

'ok, it's just that… I love you, without a doubt in my mind, I love you, but I feel so bad because we love each other so much and we make each other's lives perfect, everyone thinks we have it all and we do, I just hate it how we are making people jealous. I see the girls watching us from the cheer camp and even the guys from your team, they all want what we have and I feel like they are looking down on themselves, that they are comparing themselves to us and I don't want to feel like I'm better than everyone else, that was the one me and I hated that part of me, that judged people, but I don't know what to do.' She said.

Stefan looked at her in disbelief. 'What brought this on?' he asked.

Elena looked at him. 'It was today, Caroline and I were talking about relationships and she is jealous of ours. She didn't say it but I could see it in her eyes and it killed me. My own best friend was jealous of me, think about how many people in my team are jealous of me, I hate it but I am not going to break up with you, so what can I do?' she said. She was confused, what could she do?

Stefan started laughing. Elena looked at him in shock, she was having a crisis and he was laughing.

'Stefan! Stop it! Why are you laughing?' she yelled at him.

But he just shook his head and kept laughing, eventually Elena hit him with a pillow, that didn't make him stop. So she went over to the side of the bed and pulled on his hoodie that she now always wore to bed, he was running out of shirts but his hoodie was even more comfy and he knew she was never giving it back.

Stefan finally stopped laughing and put his arms around her. She kept her arms crossed and didn't look at him, she had her stubborn face on, it was a sign she wouldn't easily forgive him.

'Elena, I'm sorry. It's just, you are so compassionate, kind and loving, of course, only you would think about these things. Most girls would just brush it off and enjoy people envying them, but you hate it. I also know that you are different from other girls and you're are so considerate of everyone's feelings, it is another reason why I love you and how you are so perfect.' He said, kissing her neck.

Elena relaxed and glanced at him, smiling. 'I'm glad you think so, but this isn't helping.'

Stefan rested his head on her shoulder. 'You're right, I think what you are feeling, it's life. We aren't the ones doing wrong, people always imagine a perfect life and seeing one, can lower their self-esteem or it can raise it. We need to raise it, we need to have more people aiming for a perfect life we have, we need to get more guys to respect girls and need more girls to not fall for a guy start away, it will take time, but it's the only thing we can do, ok?' he said.

Elena smiled. She was so lucky to have him, even though he laughed at her like anyone would, he still understood and he made everything okay. She wondered what she would ever do without Stefan.

'Don't worry, almost every guy I know is jealous of me.' He said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Oh, really and why would that be, I'm nothing special.' She said, returning the smile.

She knew how special she was to Stefan, but it didn't hurt for him to remind her.

He rolled over her and began kissing her everywhere on her body, while saying 'You are the most special thing in the world, you love and care for everyone, you are strong and independent, you are the most beautiful thing on this entire earth and being without you, would be like living without a sun. You are special in every way and I could live for an eternity and travel the world 1, 000 times but I still wouldn't find anything as special as you.' He said.

Elena felt a tear run down her cheek, Stefan wasn't the kind of guy who would say this around people, so they would feel jealous. He was the perfect guy who said this things to you in private, he let you know that he didn't need to let everyone know she was amazing, it wasn't about what everyone thought, it was about what he thought and he thought she was the best thing in this world and if you have someone like that with you forever then where can life go wrong.

When Stefan woke up, a loud thumping noise filled his ears.

'Open up, Stefan. I need to get some stuff!' yelled Klaus through the door.

Elena was still fast asleep in his arms, as much as he hated to move away from her, she would probably wake up if he sat back and let Klaus keep knocking. Stefan pulled on his clothes and made sure Elena was completely covered by the blanket before letting Klaus in.

'What a perfect start to a Sunday morning!' he said sarcastically as Klaus came in and started look around.

'Try telling that to the guy who was knocking on the door for 20 minutes.' Klaus said.

'Why are you here anyway?' Stefan asked, they had agreed on giving each other privacy.

'Because Caroline wants to go shopping and says I need to change, she wants you and Elena to have lunch with us at the chocolate café at 12:30pm; Which should give you enough time to wake up and get ready.' He said, looking in his drawers and pulling out clean clothes.

'Yeah… I think Elena wanted to go shopping as well so she can do that and then meet with you guys, I would come but let's just say shopping isn't one of my favourite things to do.' Stefan said.

Klaus nodded and walked out, but then he popped his head back in and said 'I don't think Elena will be happy with that.'

Stefan realized the situation, he would have to start thinking about reasons why he can't go shopping. People sometimes thought Elena had attachment issues, Stefan didn't think so, she just always wants Stefan around because he makes her feel good and she feels like she is never truly living him without him, he felt the same way but that didn't mean he wanted to visit every shop about a million times. If he tells her he doesn't want to go, then she would be fine but Stefan would miss her like crazy and feel guilty about making her go on her own. He couldn't say that he can't go because of his foot because he spent so long convincing Elena the opposite last night. He was now hoping that Elena would wake up and not want to go shopping. Sadly, when he gently woke her as soon as she thought about today that first thing she wanted to do was shop.

'Do we have to?' Stefan whined.

'If you don't want to you don't have to, but I am going to look through the shops, today and then meet Caroline for lunch.' She said.

Stefan sighed and slouched as he thought about what he could do, Elena laughed at his face when he changed expressions from thinking what he could do with Elena to what she wanted to do, then she kissed his hair and walked back to her room to get ready.

Elena was grabbing her handbag that she had just put her phone into, she was wearing her favourite white summer dress, it was pretty short which is knew would put Stefan in a better mood today. Most girls would have been worrying about their boyfriends not showing up to come shopping with them, but Elena was laid back. Stefan would come, he wasn't the guy who would put his own needs/wants first and she had made him do much worse.

Elena opened her door and walked out, to see Stefan leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

She smiled and kissed him. 'I was beginning to think you weren't coming.' She said.

'As if, you knew I would come or you wouldn't have put on that dress, which might I add looks amazing on you.' He said and twirled her around to get a good view at her.

'I'm glad you think so, because I heard that almost the entire football team will be in town today…' she said, as they walked out.

As usual Elena felt Stefan wrap his arms around her as tight as possible. Today would be a great day, she thought, whereas Stefan was thinking the exact opposite.

**A/N: It was just fluff this chapter but don't worry, something will be happening (soon). **


End file.
